


NERVE

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jared, Dangerous Situations, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Homophobic Language, Kissing, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn, Smut, Tattoos, Top Jensen, Young Jared Padalecki, Young Jensen Ackles, based on the movie nerve (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: In an effort to prove he is a risk taker, Jared signs up for the suspicious looking game titled ‘Nerve.’ Along the way he meets a boy named Jensen and the pair embarks on the journey of a lifetime all in one exciting night.This is an AU based on the movie ‘Nerve’ (2016). This doesn’t follow the movie entirely but some parts are similar. I used a few dares from the movie so I guess I’ll make a disclaimer that I don’t own it.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 31
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t decide whether to follow the movie plot or stray away from it, so I ended up with a combination. 
> 
> New chapters will be posted every Tuesday and Friday until the series is complete. Descriptive tags will be added with each new chapter because I don’t want to totally spoil everything :)

Senior year was moving quicker than Jared expected. The last and final summer break was approaching, sneaking up upon him like a hungry snake. In a blink of an eye everything would soon be changing. Jared’s heart raced at the mere thought of leaving Staten Island, whether it was out of excitement or fear was undetermined.

He pulled himself from that mindset, instead focusing on putting one foot in front of the other as he trailed down the hall. Moving bodies surrounded him, pushing and shoving. They worked to encase him in their crowd, carrying him along as the students fought to get out the double doors and onto the field.

“Jared!” A familiar voice called from behind. He barely had time to turn his head before a hand latched around his bicep. “You ditched me back there.” The blonde boy chuckled, blue eyes shining under the harsh fluorescent lights.

“I’m sorry, Chad.” Jared apologized, his words barely audible over the chorus of loud, overlapping voices. “I got swept away.” The pair managed to breach the door, the sheep-like herd scattering out around them once they made it outside.

“You’d think they’d be able to spring for bigger doors.” Chad tugged Jared by the arm, weaving between the people. Jared nearly tripped over his own legs as the slightly shorter boy guided him.

“Murray! Padalecki!” A female voice cut through the crowd, catching the attention of the boys. “Over here!” She called once more from the crowded bleachers, waving her hand just high enough to catch their eyes.

The metallic thump of many feet landing on the bleachers filled Jared’s ears, making his head throb. He hated loud noises. Usually he had his earbuds, but he’d made the mistake of leaving them at home.

“C’mon slow-asses!” Sandra called once more, her dark hair blowing in the wind, becoming tangled as she pushed it from her face. She waved her hand once more, her tanned skin drawing their attention to her position.

“Calm down, Sandy.” Jared muttered, taking a seat beside his energetic friend. Chad landed on his left, leaning against the chained barrier enclosing the bleachers. 

“Can’t they just let us suffer through highschool in peace?” Chad complained loudly, turning his head to look at Jared and Sandy. 

“How can you not like pep rallies?” Sandra questioned, her perfectly shaped brows furrowed in confusion. “One, we get out of class. Two, they always do some sort of cool performance.” She listed off on her fingers. “And three, we get to gawk at hot jocks.” She nudged Jared with her elbow. “That’s the best part, right?”

The knowing wink she sent had Jared blushing. She was relentless with the topic of boys, especially with Jared. Ever since he came out to his small friend group, Sandra tried to set him up as often as possible. She was trying to be nice, Jared knew that, but eventually she came off as ignorant. She seemed to assume that every guy that Jared even looked was on his radar.

But they weren’t, none of them were. Well, except maybe one. Unfortunately for Jared, he’d hardly ever spoken to Stephen. They were in the same grade, even a few same classes. But the key difference between them was that Stephen was a popular jock and Jared wasn’t. That simple aspect of popularity set their whole worlds apart.

“Look,” Sandra pointed to the field as the football players rushed onto it. “There’s Amell.” She nudged Jared once again, causing him to roll his eyes. 

The school only had a Football team and a Basketball team, along with cheerleaders who celebrated both. So, whenever the school organized pep rallies it was traditional to bring all three teams out to participate in events. 

Speaking of cheerleaders, the shrill, over excited shouts made all the eyes flick to the huddle of girls running onto the field. Cartwheels and flips that the team performed had everyone on the bleachers clapping their hands. It was far too loud for Jared’s liking.

Chad cupped his hands on the sides of his mouth, creating a megaphone effect as he shouted for their friend. “Paris!” He called for the blonde, but she paid no mind. She was focused on the phone in her hand, her eyes rapidly scanning the screen before she took off running towards the bleachers.

Agility combined with flexibility worked in her favor as she leaped up the steps. Her cheeks were tinted pink from the rapid movements when she landed in front of them. 

“Sandy, I need you to hold this.” She shoved her bright pink phone into the dark brunette’s hands, making sure everything was set properly.

“Hey Watchers, it’s Paris Girl.” She spoke to the phone, ignoring her surroundings. “This gonna be a good one.” The blonde continued, her face in front of the camera. Chad and Jared shared a confused look. Jared made an attempt to glance at the phone screen, but with the angle it was being held, he couldn’t. All he could see was that it was recording.

“Make sure to get me to the final round, I’m seriously counting on you guys.” She grinned before standing. All that the boys got was a small wave and a sly wink before she was rushing back onto the field. 

“What the hell was that?” Chad questioned, only the be harshly shushed by Sandy. He held his hands up in joking defense and sat back. Jared looked to him, catching Chad rolling his eyes. Then his eyes moved to Sandy, who was standing now, pointing the phone on the field and narrowing in on Paris.

“Let’s give it up for the cheerleaders!” The announcer, who Jared suspected was the guidance counselor, called over the PA system.

The group of girls performed in unison, kicking their legs, spinning around, dancing out highly skilled patterns that was quite impressive. Jared couldn’t keep his eyes off of Paris. That wink she sent them, paired with a mischievous smirk announced that she was up to something. 

Paris was wild, the fact that they ran in the same circle was baffling to most. Jared was the quiet kid, he kept to himself and his books when he was on his own, which happened often. He was in more advanced classes then his friends, leading him to be socially cut off. He was only able to be himself around Chad, Sandy, and Paris. The thought of even being around anyone else made his leg bounce anxiously. 

“What the hell is she doing?” Chad questioned once more, but he went unheard as the cheering got louder. The girls had ended their routine and landed their final pose. With a huge grin on her lips, Paris waved to the crowd, Sandy in particular. 

Then her hands slipped under the hem of her cheer shirt and in one fluid motion, she was lifting it. Some students cheered louder while others fell silent as she exposed her bare chest. Jared couldn’t help but laugh out of shock while Chad slapped a hand over his eyes and muttered out an ‘oh my god.’

Sandy shouted out encouragement, one hand leaving the phone in order to hold her thumb up. Sandy took her seat and Paris dropped her shirt, running off of the field, much to the dismay of the players. 

“You did it!” Sandy high-fived the blonde, handing back her phone. Jared caught a glimpse of the screen, reading the yellow neon letters ‘dare complete.’

“Are you crazy?!” He scolded, glancing around, catching students pointing, clapping, or looking around in confusion. “You’re gonna get suspended!”

“It was worth it.” She shoved her phone in Jared’s face, showing off the screen. He took in the bright screen, little green money signs flying around, overlying the number ‘$400’, which was written in neon yellow. In the top corner was an eye shape, the number 94 over it with hearts coming from it. “400 dollars in my bank account and almost a hundred views.” She grinned.

“So what the hell is that app anyway?” Chad questioned, picking at the fries on his plate. “Like truth or dare for money?”

“Basically,” Paris clicked her tongue. “But without the truth. It’s only for dares.” Jared and Chad sat across from her, while Sandra was practically glued to her hip. They both had their eyes on Paris’ phone. “Still not on the leaderboard.” 

“At least you’re got the money.” Sandra grinned before taking a sip from her soda. “That’s all that counts, right?”

“I wish they’d give me more extreme dares.” Paris pouted. “That’s how you get the most viewers and more fame.” 

“What even is this? Is it legal?” Jared inquired, sitting up a bit straighter when out the corner of his eye he saw members of the football team enter the small eatery. He noticed Stephen immediately and looked down at his own lap quickly. Logically he knew that there was no way any of them would be focused on him, but after Paris’ little stunt their eyes were sure to drift their way.

“It’s called Nerve. I’ll send you the link.” Paris worked quick, typing away at her cell phone until eventually Jared’s phone dinged, along with the others in the group. With a sigh he pulled it from his pocket, logging in and opening his messages. “I sent it to the group chat, I need you all to sign up and be Watchers. The more Watchers I get the better chance I have of making it to the leaderboard. If I get to number one I could win this whole thing.” 

“Who’s winning right now?” Sandra snatched Paris’ phone away, scrolling until she found it. “Player420. That’s such a lame name.” She rolled her eyes. “He must have done something real special to get that many Watchers.”

“How many does he have?” Chad asked, immediately regretting that his curiosity.

“Almost eight thousand.” Paris sighed. “I need the Watchers to give me something extreme so I can win. There was a girl who won Nerve Miami and now has like a million Instagram followers.”

“Is being famous important enough to get suspended over?” Jared questioned, evidently more concerned with his friend’s future than she was. 

“Um, yeah.” She snorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chad caught the look in her eye, the one that said she was about to sass someone and he quickly intervened.

“Who picks these dares? The Watchers?” Chad asked and Paris nodded, but Jared hardly payed attention. Instead, he opted to click the link that Paris had sent. 

A video pulled up and the group went silent as he placed his phone on the table for them all to see, except for Paris, who was posting about needing better dares.

‘Welcome to nerve New York City.’ An automated voice spoke. There were neon yellow words on the screen with random, flashing images playing behind them. ‘Nerve is a 24-hour game.’ The robotic voice continued as about five different videos flashed by in seconds. ‘Like truth or dare, minus the truth. Watchers pay to watch. Players play to win cash and glory.’ Money signs were on the screen now, a looped video of an ATM spitting out money played behind.

‘Are you a watcher or a player? Are you a watcher or a player? Are you a watcher or a player?’ The robotic voice repeated over and over before stopping, giving an option to select one or the other. ‘Watcher’ was highlighted in neon red and ‘player’ was in neon green, like money.

“This looks sketchy as hell.” Jared laughed nervously. “You can’t keep playing this.”

“Like hell I can't.” The blonde shot back. “Look, you wouldn’t understand.” Jared reached for the table to click off his phone, jumping a tad in surprise when Paris’ small, perfectly manicured hand landed on top of his own. “Jare-bear, sweetie, I love you.” She started off and Chad immediately rolled his eyes but offered no help.

“I get it, you’re shy. But I’m not. I’m an adrenaline junkie.” She explained softly, but Jared could hear the mockingness in her tone loud and clear. 

“I’m not shy, I just-“ Paris and Sandra broke out in laughter at Jared’s declaration. “I’m not shy.” 

“Fine then, let’s say that you’re playing Nerve. There’s $300 on the line and… what would be a good dare for Jared?”

“How about ask out Stephen?” Sandra piped up and Jared really wished she hadn’t. 

“Hey, that’s a bit dramatic, don’t you think?” Chad jumped to Jared’s defense, a hand landing to give a comfort pat to his thigh. 

“Fine, how about just talking to him.” Paris raised her brows, glancing at the table of boys just a bit away. “You never know, he could be into you.” 

“He probably doesn’t know that I even exist.” Jared shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Then at least talk to him!” Paris shouted and Jared slumped his shoulders, praying that the team members seated just a few tables away hadn’t heard. When Jared didn’t say another word, she gave him a sympathetic smile. “You like to stay in your comfort zone, that’s just who you are. But if you knew what was good for you, you’d try taking a few risks in your life.”

“I do take risks!” Jared blurted out before he could take it back, knowing full well he had nothing to back it up.

“Fine, let’s play this like Nerve. Your dare is to talk to Stephen. Your hypothetical Watchers, aka us, get to vote.” She waved her fingers between herself, Sandy, and Chad. “I vote yes.”

“I vote no.” Jared shot back, trying to cover up his nervousness with a frown.

“I vote yes!” Sandy squealed excitedly. “How about you, Murray?”

“I refuse to be a part of this.” He held his hands up to abstain from the situation. 

“Okay well, two to one. You’re dare has been decided, Jare-bear.” Paris crossed her arms over her chest. “Go talk to Stephen. Just ask him about the pep rally.”

“You mean the one where you flashed your tits?” Chad scoffed at the blonde girl, rolling his eyes when she glared.

Paris ignored him, fixing her gaze on Jared. “All you have to do is say hello to him.”

“I don’t want to.” Jared huffed out in defiance.

“I love you so much, but you’re a watcher.” Paris patted his hand before standing. “So just watch me do what you’ve been wanting to do since freshman year for you.” She adjusted her pink mini skirt and began her walk, her heels clicking against the tile floor.

“No! Stop- Paris!” Chad called after in Jared’s defense, while Jared himself watched mortified as Paris placed a hand on her hip and began to speak to the jocks.

“Oh god.” Jared sunk down in his seat, yet he was unable to take his gaze away. 

“Nice boobs.” Jared heard one of the jocks laugh, clapping his hands together. He went completely ignored, which was unusual for Paris. She was always the first to put a bitch in their place, but she was full of dedication, focusing on Stephen and Stephen alone.

“Hey, Stephen.” 

“Um, hey.” He gave her a confused look, one that Jared found insanely cute. It was the same expression he would have in class when he couldn’t figure out a problem, which always led him to ask Jared for answers. That was the height of their communication, but Jared unashamedly found himself grateful for Stephen’s attention each time. 

“So, are you going out with anyone?” Paris didn’t bother to beat around the bush. The guys around him muttered while Stephen himself looked taken aback. “It’s not for me.” She quickly clarified and the boy tilted his head in curiosity. “I’m asking for my friend.”

“I’m not.” He cleared his throat. “Which friend?” Paris pointed towards the table, leading the eyes of all the jocks to land on Jared. His cheeks felt as if they were on fire and Jared prayed that he could just disappear. Stephen shot Jared a sympathetic yet nervous look before turning back to Paris. “I’m- I’m not into guys.” 

A chorus of laughter broke out at the jock table, aside from Stephen, who looked back to Jared. “What are the odds?” The same guy who made the lewd comment to Paris laughed. “A hot chick comes to talk to you only for her to ask you out for her faggot friend.”

Jared’s heart sank in his chest, even the slap that Paris landed to the rude boy’s face didn’t help. Jared stood from their booth, clenching his jaw and fighting back tears.

“You’re just a bunch of douchebags!” Paris spat at the laughing boys, turning on her heel and stomping back to her table where Jared stood and the others sat. “Jared, don’t go.” She quickly moved to stand in front of him, but Jared wasn’t going to listen to whatever explanation she had. He wasn’t going to sit here and listen to the jocks laugh at his humiliation. 

“I can’t believe you.” Jared shook his head, then he shoved past her, tucking his hands into his front pockets and rushing out the door.

Cool air hit his face, the tip of his nose quickly becoming pink as he sniffled. He told himself he wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t going to fucking cry over this. He brought the back of his hand to his face, brushing it over his eyes when he felt wetness forming.

“Goddamnit.” Jared muttered to himself after a few long minutes. He’d walked away from the cafè and incidentally his ride home. He hadn’t paid attention to his surroundings. Looking around, Jared realized he was near a park. On one side was the gate and on the other was a busy street.

With a sigh he walked into the park entrance. It was fairly empty aside from a man walking his dog and a couple walking and holding hands. Jealousy bubbled in his chest at the sight. Why couldn’t he have something like that?

He knew the answer, it was the same one Paris had given him. He was too shy, terrified to leave his comfort zone. If he never took risks, he could stay safe. But safe wasn’t going to get him anywhere. Safe was going to keep him alone in Staten Island. The few friends that he even had were going to move on and leave him behind.  
Taking a seat on a bench facing a fountain, Jared buried his face in his hands. Why couldn’t he be more like Paris? 

His phone was going off nonstop in his pocket and he finally decided to look at it. With shaky hands he typed in his password and opened his messaging app. 

P: ‘Jare-bear I’m sorry.’

C: ‘Come back, man.’

P: ‘I didn’t mean to be a bitch.’

S: ‘We’re worried.’

Jared ignored the messages, though. He scrolled up past the apologies and texts of concern until he found the link to Nerve. With a deep breath he opened it. The neon letters taunted him. He was sick of feeling like an outcast, tired of watching life pass him by. His eyes were a bit blurry from unshed tears, but thanks to the bright lighting from his screen, Jared could see just fine as he tapped the bright green ‘player’ button.

‘Hello. Welcome to nerve.’ The same robotic voice from before spoke. ‘You have chosen player. Nerve is a direct democracy. Watchers decide your dares. The two players with the most Watchers by the end of regulation will advance to the final round, where the winner takes all.’ The voice explained as more images flashed behind the words, moving so fast that Jared couldn’t focus on one.

‘Watchers can watch from anywhere, but they are encouraged to film live. So don't be alarmed. There are three rules.’ The voice explained. ‘One, all dares must be filmed on the player's phone. Two, there are only two ways to be eliminated. Fail or bail. Three, snitches get stitches.’ The device warned, a gif loop of a man punching his fist repeated long enough for Jared to see. ‘Thank you for keeping nerve a secret. Good luck, player.’

‘Please enter a user name.’ The words flashed on the screen without the voice. Jared typed in a simple username, hoping it wouldn’t be taken. ‘Welcome, Jarpad17.’ The screen read when Jared presses the little ‘enter’ option.

Unknown to Jared, by opening and accepting the link, a virus spread through his device. All social media accounts, new and old, had their information pulled and put into his profile. His age, his name, his location, even his Amazon orders were now available for anyone to see. The virus even worked its way into his bank account, attaching itself so money could be discreetly deposited- that is if he completed his dares. 

“Oh shit.” Jared sucked in a breath in disbelief at his own actions. A loading circle appeared on his screen, indicting his dare was being chosen. He nearly dropped his phone when the yellow letters popped up so quickly. It was an address that Jared found to be familiar. Along with the address was a timer, starting at twenty minutes and counting down.

Swiping out of the game, Jared opened up his messaging app. He had under ten contacts and found himself clicking on the name he trusted most.

“Jared, thank god.” Chad’s voice sighed in relief, flooding the speaker on his phone. “Where are you?” 

“The park down the street.” Jared’s voice wavered as he took another shuddering breath. “I need you to come get me.”

“Yeah, man.” Jared could hear and engine starting up in the background. “I’m on my way.” Jared hung up without saying anything else, clasping his phone in his hands. His shoulders slumped and his head fell.

He focused his hazel eyes on his own feet, studying the laces of his worn out sneakers. Minutes passed before his phone went off again. Chad had texted, informing Jared that he was parked near the entrance of the park.

As he walked down the sidewalk, his phone went off again. It was from Nerve, reminding him that he now had 16 minutes left. 

He pulled open the car door and flung himself into the passenger seat, grateful to find that Chad had come alone. “What’s goin’ on?” The blonde haired boy questioned as Jared buckles his seatbelt.

“I need you to take me to that retro diner. You know the one I mean? The one with the crazy lights?” Chad nodded at Jared’s rushed question. “Good. We only have 15 minutes now.” Jared quickly explained, very grateful when Chad presses his foot on the gas pedal.

“Why? 15 minutes for what?” His blue eyes flicked between Jared’s face and the busy road ahead.

“I signed up for Nerve. It’s where my first dare is.” Jared spoke calmly, trying to mask the fact that his heart was beating out of his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t decide whether to follow the movie plot or stray away from it, so I ended up with a combination.

The moment the pair entered the diner, the words on Jared’s phone screen changed. 

“Kiss a stranger for five seconds.” Jared read aloud. “The dare is worth $100.” His breath caught in his throat and he nearly choked on his words. “Okay, I can do this.” Jared took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself.

“Seriously, Jared? Is this because of what Paris did? I know it was bitchy but you have nothing to prove.” Chad argued, following behind Jared as he scouted out the diner. “Man, I’ll give you a hundred bucks. Can we just go?”

“No, I have to do this.” Jared shot back, a new found confidence and determination filling his body.

“So you’re just going to kiss some random person?” Chad frowned, scanning the diner. Both made note of the fact that many patrons were families or couples. There weren’t many available options, but that didn’t deter Jared from making his best attempt. 

As he walked down the small pathway between tables, Jared spotted a young woman with a bright smile. After a few more steps Jared realized she was talking to a much cuter man. He quickly checked them both off his small list of options.

Jared glanced down at his phone and the bright neon letters taunted him, displaying a timer with only three minutes left. He muttered a curse to himself and looked up. Unintentionally he locked eyes with a big man a few feet away. His looks resembled a significantly less festive Santa, his large belly bulging from his dirty wife-beater tank top. He had a scraggly beard as well and Jared could see crumb flakes stuck in it.

Chad was snickering behind him. “Clocks counting down, Jared. Just go kiss that guy.” He teased as he himself cringed.

Jared swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. It’s not like he had any other options left. “O-okay. I’ll go kiss...that guy.” A grimace crossed his lips as he struggled to put one foot in front of the other.

His slow walk came to a halt when the man stood, his back to Jared as he walked away. Without the large body acting as a cover, Jared was able to see that there was a person in the diner in the booth just behind knock-off Santa.

The first thing that popped into Jared’s mind was ‘wow.’ The boy looked to be about his age, maybe a year or so older. His emerald green eyes were locked on the book he held in his hands, his cute freckled nose practically buried in the pages.

“Or I can kiss him.” Jared glanced back to Chad, whose look of amusement quickly dropped. Jared, on the other hand, found himself feeling giddy at the thought of even talking to the light brown haired boy. 

“Sure, whatever.” Chad responded, suddenly unenthused. Jared shoved his phone into Chad’s hand, setting it up so it was recording. 

“Sit in that booth and make sure to get this.” Jared explained, pointing to the booth diagonal from the mysterious boy. Chad decided against arguing for many reasons.

Jared’s heart thumped loudly in his ears as he took a slow, shy steps towards the boy’s booth. Jared’s eyes fell to the cover of the book and when he reached the stranger a smile crossed his lips.

"I wasn’t actually in love, but I felt a sort of tender curiosity." Jared spoke in a tone he hoped appear casual, internally praising himself for not stumbling over his words. The boy’s green eyes flicked up to meet Jared’s face, a small yet confused smile forming.

“What?” His voice was a bit deep and smooth like honey, it made butterflies form in Jared’s belly.

“It- it’s a quote.” Jared stuttered out, mentally cursing himself. “From the book.” He pointed to the cover, leading the boy to look as well. “The Great Gatsby is one of my favorites.”

“Cool.” The boy replied curtly, shrugging his shoulders slightly. His black leather jacket made a rustling sound from the movement. “I must’ve not gotten to that part yet.” Jared found himself getting lost in the boy’s green eyes, so much so that he almost missed it when Chad held up two fingers, signaling how much time he had left.

With a deep breath, Jared took a seat beside the boy, who willing scooted to make room. “How are you liking it so far?” He asked, needing a moment to prepare himself for the dare.

The other boy chuckled a bit, bookmarking his page and setting the closed book on the table. “Uh...it’s good.” He engaged in the awkward conversation, sensing the anxiety that coursed through Jared’s body. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Jared cleared his and glanced at Chad once more, who made a motion with his hand to indicate that Jared needed to hurry. “Okay…” Jared muttered to himself, turning back to face the green eyed stranger. “I- sorry.”

Before anything else could be said, Jared leaned in. His lips connected to the boy’s like it was the most natural thing in the world. His hand moved to the back of the boy’s neck incase he pulled away. He didn’t, though. Instead his eyes fell closed, allowing their lips to stay connected. 

It wasn’t as much of a kiss as it was their lips pressed together, but Jared still felt exhilarated. He didn’t keep count in his mind, his head was practically spinning. He heard a throat being cleared in the distance. Jared didn’t want to pull away and it seemed as if the other boy didn’t either.

Chad cleared his throat again, much louder this time. Jared pulled back, his eyes fluttering open to gaze at the stranger. Both their cheeks were flushed and while Jared panted slightly, the other boy gave him an almost unnoticeable smile.

“Thanks.” Was all Jared managed to get out. He felt as if his brain malfunctioned, barely aware as he stood and rushed back to Chad. He threw himself into the booth seat across from his friend and clapped a hand over his mouth. “I can’t believe I just did that!”

“Me neither.” Chad snorted, sliding Jared’s phone across the table. “You finished your dare. Shoulda gotten extra for how long you kissed him. Like a damn short film.”

When Jared managed to regain his bearings, he sat up and looked down at his device. Little green money symbols flew around the screen, the set up the same as the one he’d seen on Paris’ phone. Over the eye was the number 131, but it was quickly increasing. On the screen were the words ‘dare complete’ as well as ‘$100 has been added to your account.’

“Do you think I actually got the money?” Jared furrowed his brows, pulling up his bank account. “Holy shit.” He indeed had earned the money, the bank statements declaring that $100 had been deposited. There was no name for the account who had given it to him, but all that mattered was that it was there.

Jared glanced back over his shoulder to the table where the cute stranger sat, frowning slightly when he found it was empty. 

“Where did he go?” Jared murmured to Chad, who shrugged with a bored expression. 

“Who knows?” Chad craned his neck to look around the diner, unable to spot the stranger. Just then, the sound of silverware being clinked together caught their attention. 

Sure enough, it was the stranger. He had crossed to the other side of the diner, dancing between the tables. Music was playing at a mild volume throughout the diner and the boy was singing along. Customers seemed amused, laughing and clapping as he moved around them.

“What is he doing?” Jared whispered to Chad, both trying to keep up with his movements.

“I have no idea…” 

“Everytime I look into your loving eyes~” the boy sang dramatically, spinning on his heel. “I see a love that money just can’t buy~” he continued to sing and sway his hip, approaching a table where both patrons were filming. His voice was tender, a little off key but good nonetheless.

“Oh, it’s a dare.” Chad came to the realization when more people continued to film.

The boy’s dancing feet carried him to the far side wall of the diner in the same area where Jared sat. “Is he singing to me?”

“No, Jared.” Chad scoffed. “It’s a dare.”

“He’s looking right at me.” Jared watched as the boy leaped onto the table where he previously sat.

“One look,” he spun around on the table. “From you,” he jumped to the next table, which contained people. They quickly got over their shock and chuckled. “I drift away~”

Even as he focused on keeping his balance while he danced from table to table, his green eyes were definitely on Jared now. He was sure of it. “I think he’s singing to me.” Jared repeated once more.

“No.” Chad declared again, glancing around. A woman had approached behind their booth, who looked like she was a member of the staff. She held a phone in her hand and pointed it at the singing boy. “It’s definitely a dare.”

“Anything you want, you got it.” The green eyes boy sang along with the song. Jared found himself lost in the boy’s voice and his goofy smile. “Anything you need, you got it.” He moved his arms along with his hips to the beat and Jared chuckled. Their eyes locked and Jared felt as if they were the only two in the world. “Anything at all,” the boy sang dramatically. “You got it, baby~” the last lines of the song were drawn out, powerfully bellowed for the whole diner to hear. 

The boy jumped from the table, his knees reaching his chest before he landed with showmanship, his boot clad feet thumping on the ground directly beside Jared’s table. “You got it.” He spoke the last words of the song directly to Jared. 

Jared’s cheeks flushed pink and he was grateful for the colorful pink and blue lighting style of the dark diner, which covered up his blush. The whole diner broke out into applause as the song ended. A wide grin broke out on the boy’s face and Jared smiled back. The woman that had been filming returned his phone. He thanked her quickly with a smile and tucked it into his pocket.

“I’m Jensen.” He held out his hand which Jared shook without much thought. “And you are…?

“Jared.” 

“Well, hello, Jared.” Jensen hummed, allowing their hands to disconnect after a few seconds. The boy- Jensen- dropped into the seat across from Jared. Chad scooted over and made room without a word, simply rolling his eyes.

“You won your dare.” Jared spoke up after a few seconds of silence. “Good job.”

“Right back at ya.” Jensen leaned forward, his elbows resting on the table and his chin landing on his hands. He wore a dreamy smile that made Jared’s heart flutter.

“Mine was so embarrassing, but at least I got the money.” Jared shook his head a bit, laughing nervously. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Jensen reached his hand out towards Jared, tucking a stray strand of his longish brown hair behind his ear. “That was a helluva kiss.” His pearly white teeth showed once more as he smiled. Jared was sure his pounding heart could be heard. “And I swear, I didn’t know that I was coming.”

“It’s okay.” Jared assured but Jensen continued.

“They just told me to wait in the booth and a few minutes later some kid brought me that book.” Jensen explained.

Realization set in and Jared nodded slowly. “The Great Gatsby… one of my favorites.” He sighed. 

“Yeah, because once you accepted they got access to everything. It’s on your Instagram.” Chad explained grumpily and Jared shot him a look. Why was he being so rude?

“Listen, I’d love to talk more,” Jensen stood from the table, his eyes locking on Jared. “I really would, but I’ve got a game to play.”

Just as he began to walk away, both Jared and Jensen’s phones went off. It was the Nerve notification noise. Jensen withdrew his device from his pocket and Jared lifted his from the table. The young boys shot each other a confused look.

‘Go with him to the city- $200’ The screen read in bright yellow. Jared furrowed his brows and turned his phone to show both boys.

“Apparently the Watchers like us together.” Jensen announced, turning his own phone screen. “Take him to the city.” Jensen read aloud.

“You can’t go to the city.” Chad cut in, making himself known. Jared glanced at him and then up at Jensen, who gazed at him expectantly.

“He- he’s right…” Jared couldn’t mask the disappointment in his voice. “I was only going to do one dare anyway.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Jensen smirked to Jared. “C’mon, it’s $200. You gotta spread your wings and fly at some point.”

“Spread your wings and fly?” Chad parroted Jensen’s words back at him with an annoyed look. 

“Y’know, like a butterfly.” Jensen shrugged.

“Just leave him alone.” Chad spit out, glaring up at Jensen. Jared gave his friend a look before turning his attention to Jensen. “He’s not going.”

“Does he always make your decision for you?” Jensen kept his focus on Jared, ignoring Chad entirely.

“No.” Jared shook his head. “No, he doesn’t.” He shot back, confused by Chad’s attitude change and matching it with his own sass.

“Okay…” Jensen sensed the tension between the friends. “I’m gonna be outside.” He pointed with his thumb to the door before tucking his hands into the pockets of his black leather jacket. “Meet me out there in five if you wanna go… if not then,” Jensen swallowed thickly, his own disappointment bubbling up. “Then I guess it was really nice to meet you.”

Jared watched as the boy hung his head and made quick steps out the door. The second he was gone Jared’s expression dropped and he focused on Chad. “What the hell is your problem?”

“My problem?” Chad scoffed. “What about that guy? He thinks he can just come and…”

“And what?” Jared frowned.

“He thinks he can just come in and sweep you off your feet!” Chad shot back with such annoyance that Jared was taken aback. “You did one stupid dare. That’s it, it’s done.” Chad exhaled heavily with a scowl. “You can’t go with him.”

“You’re just like Paris and all the rest of them. Everyone thinks that they know who I am, you think you know what’s best for me.” Jared shook his head with a scowl. “Well you don’t and I’m sick of it!” He stood from the table and stomped off out the door, leaving Chad behind.

Jared took a deep breath and found himself walking into the empty parking lot. The cover was low with teal fluorescent lights, highlighting Jensen’s form. He was seated on a motorcycle- a damn motorcycle- Jared thought to himself.

Jensen lifted his head when he heard footsteps approaching him. The echo of the mostly enclosed area carried his voice to surround Jared. “I was hoping that wouldn’t be the last time I saw you.”

Jared blushes at the words and a shy smile crossed his lips. He took slow steps towards the boy on the bike, nervously fiddling with his hands. “Just to warn you, I’m probably going to make a really shitty partner.” He chuckled nervously. “You should probably team up with a friend of mine… Paris is obsessed with this game.”

Jensen licked his lips before reaching behind himself. “But the Watchers want me with you.” He produced a helmet for the bike, holding it out at arms length towards Jared. “I want you on my team.” 

Jared looked to his feet shyly, unsure what to say. So he said nothing, instead he took a deep breath and approached Jensen, who wore an uncontained grin of excitement. Jared took the helmet from his hands and with another breath, he hoisted himself onto the back of the bike. 

“If you crash us and kill me, I’ll haunt your ass.” Jared joked as he pulled the helmet on. He was a few inches taller than Jensen, but he still leaned until he was able to wrap his arms around the stranger’s waist.

At the comment Jensen laughed, attaching his phone to a clamp that held it in front of his bike. “Are we accepting the dare?” He asked and Jared muttered out a ‘yes.’

When he tapped the button to accept, a timer appeared. They officially had fifteen minutes to complete. Jensen pulled on his own helmet before revving the engine. “You ready to do this?” He called out yet waited for no response, instead he gunned the bike forward while Jared held on for dear life. “Hold on!”

Jared clenched his eyes tight, focusing on the rumble of the engine and nothing else. He blocked out all other noises and put all his effort into holding onto Jensen’s waist. His heart was pounding hard out of his chest in excitement. 

He wasn’t sure how long he waited to open his eyes, but when Jared did he gasped. They were on a busy bridge, crossing into the city. Street lights surrounded them, stars lit up the nighttime sky. It was gorgeous. The wind was heavy, whipping against him as the bike picked up speed. Jared found himself smiling, an excited giggle leaving his lips as he gazed up at the dazing night sky.

Unknown to Jared, the number count on both his own Watchers and Jensen’s were increasing rapidly by the second. He was quickly moving up the ranks. Out of the corner of his eye he even noticed Watchers filming him when they moved onto the streets. 

“You’re awful quiet back there!” Jensen called over the roar of the engine. “C’mon, scream!”

“What?” Jared laughed loudly. 

“It’ll make you feel better, I swear!” Jensen called back before whooping and hollering with joy. Jared followed suit, allowing his shouts to be heard as he excitedly yelled out to the world. “There ya go!” They laughed together, zooming down the busy streets.

Before he knew it, Jensen was slowing down the bike and pulling onto the side of the road in front of an extravagant building. Jensen’s foot dropped to the ground to balance them as he shut off the bike. He kicked out the kickstand and held steady as Jared climbed off the bike.

With shakes legs Jared placed his feet on the ground. The world felt as if it was moving beneath him. He pulled off his helmet and took a deep breath. “Oh my god.”

“Did you have fun?” Jensen pulled off his own helmet and tucked it under his arm, facing Jared with a smile. Jared nodded, his dimples showing with his giddy smile. “I’m glad.”

“Am I supposed to come with you?” Jared questioned when Jensen revealed the second part of his dare was to enter the large, fancy store across the street.

“Uh… it doesn’t say anything about that.” Jensen frowned. “You gonna be okay?” 

“Yeah.” Jared licked his lips and nodded. “Thanks for the ride. I’ll probably just… find a way home.” He shrugged.

“I’d love to stay but I gotta… y’know.” Jensen pointed with his thumb in the direction of the building before turning on his heel and dashing off.

Jared stood awkwardly for a moment before sighing. His phone dinging with the nerve notification sound broke the silence.

‘Ask for Marshall inside.’ Jared’s eyes widened at the dare, looking over his shoulder for Jensen. Unfortunately, the boy had already disappeared inside and he was left alone to make the decision. “Well...I’m already here.” Jared muttered to himself, choosing to accept. 

Next thing he knew, Jared was turning on his heel and dashing into the store across the street, following in Jensen’s footsteps with an excited grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t decide whether to follow the movie plot or stray away from it, so I ended up with a combination.

Searching through the extravagant clothing store for a single man proved to be a feat. To make things even more difficult, anyone Jared approached turned their backs to him. Jared knew it was because they looked at him as if he didn’t belong. They were right.

Every customer was richly dressed, strolling around the large boutique style store, gazing at clothing that had price ranges well into the hundreds. And then there was Jared, plainly dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and a jacket with his school’s logo on the back. Rather than leather shoes that cost thousands, he wore old sneakers. The sea of judgmental faces made his cheeks heat up from embarrassment. He hated all the attention- all the dirty looks.

“Excuse me, sir?” Jared was pulled from his thoughts when a man approached him. Jared turned to face him, taking in his appearance. He was older than Jared yet shorter with combed back black hair and tan skin. He was dressed in a store uniform with a name tag.

“Marshall?” Jared muttered, meeting the man’s brown eyes. The worker’s plump lips twitched into a smirk and he nodded. He looked around the store before ushering Jared to follow him.

“Can I just say how awesome I think you’re doing?” Marshall spoke up as he guided Jared into an empty elevator. “You and Jackles kick ass.”

“Jackles?” Jared chuckled at the funny sounding name and furrowed his brows.

“That’s just how we read his username.” The man explained, pulling it up on his phone. Sure enough on Jensen’s profile it read ‘J_Ackles.’ “There’s a bunch of us here who’ve got a little bet of our own on who’s going to the finals. I got my money on you.” The man grinned to Jared. Jared offered a smile and a slight nod just to be respectful.

When the elevator door opened, Marshall’s expression changed from cheery to stoic when he noticed other workers. He quickly and quietly guided Jared through the clothing on display and Jared’s eyes widened. He was surrounded by women’s clothing- lingerie in particular. “What’s up here?”

“Your next dare.” Marshall couldn’t help but crack an amused smile as he ushered a very confused Jared back to the dressing room section. It was much fancier than any that he had seen before. 

The room that the worker led him into was bigger than his bedroom back home. The three opposite walls each contained two doors that led into individual changing rooms. “It’s number four.” Marshall whispered. “Your items have already been selected and paid for by the Watchers.”

Then with that, the worker was gone. Jared took a deep breath as he stepped forward, forcing himself to walk into the dressing room. He locked the door behind himself once he entered the small room. He gazed around and found full length mirrors on each wall, including the back of the door. He began to feel claustrophobic, awkwardly laughing at the fact that he was surrounded by himself.

There was a little wooden bench against the wall across from the door which contained a shopping bag with the store’s logo decorating the side. Just as Jared took a step forward, his phone went off in his pocket with the Nerve notification sound.

‘Try on your outfit- $500.’ His phone read and Jared jaw nearly dropped. A whole five hundred just for putting on some stupid outfit. He could do this. 

Then he peeked inside the bag and immediately lost all confidence. His eyes widened in disbelief as he dipped his hand in and pulled out a single garment. Dangling from his hand was a pair of lace, ruby red panties.

“What the hell?” He could keep the thought in. He glanced up at his own reflection in the large mirror, his blushing cheeks and shocked expression staring back at him. He swallowed the lump in his throat and sighed at his reflection. 

He glanced back down at his phone and saw a timer with two minutes. “Shit…” he muttered, looking back at the mirror. He took a deep breath and put on a look of determination. “It’s $500… you can do this.” His clenched his jaw and nodded at his reflection.

He sat his phone on the bench, the camera facing down. He did not need the Watchers to see him change, even if it was into the most revealing clothing in existence. Did the panties even count as clothing?

Jared quickly shook his curiosity from his mind and focused on the task at hand. He assured himself that it would be all okay. Everything was paid for so he wouldn’t be breaking any rules by trying them on... it would just be insanely embarrassing. Was his own humiliation worth $500?

Paris used to joke that everyone had a price, that you could get anyone to do anything for the right amount of money. He recalled the time she had asked him, “how much money would it take for you to streak across the football field during a game?” At the time Jared had just laughed her off and simply replied “a million dollars.”

Now that he had the opportunity to earn real, large sums of money that could be put towards getting him to college, Jared now understood why money could be so persuasive. 

He’d come this far, he was $300 into the game and there was no turning back. The game had been clear that if he failed or bailed he would lose it all. Then all of that would have been for nothing- it just wouldn’t do.

So as he pulled his shirt over his head, Jared focused on one of the main reasons he continued with the dares. It wasn’t just for risk or even the mysterious boy, but for the money his family simply didn’t have. His whole life he took care of himself, his working class mother and father being gone all the time. So that’s what he reasoned he was doing now- helping himself create a future outside of Staten Island.

California was his dream and Stanford college was where he imagined himself being happiest. Yes, he’d have to leave his friends and family behind, but Jared saw it as a fresh start.

“Finish the game and get out.” Jared muttered to himself as he worked on getting his jeans down his legs. He toed off his shoes and kicked them to the side before stepping out of his pants entirely. Jared stared at his practically naked body and frown. Was he really going to do this?

Next thing he knew, Jared was pulling his boxers down his legs. Even though he was alone, he covered himself, hoping that the dressing room had no cameras. He stepped into the thin lace and pulled it up quickly, a whimper falling from his lips at how nice it felt on his cock. He clenched his jaw tight- he could not get a fucking hard-on right now.

“Okay, okay.” Jared assured himself and lifted his phone. He remembered that the Watchers needed proof that he had finished his dare.  
He pulled up Nerve and pointed the camera at the mirror. “They’re on and um…” he couldn’t think of anything to say to the 900+ viewers so he just sighed. His phone went off signalling that the dare was complete only to give him another dare.

“Leave the store in your new outfit for $2,500?” Jared questioned the screen aloud. “I- I can’t.” He pointed the camera at the mirror, hoping the watchers would change his dare out of mercy. Instead the Watcher count increased and a timer appeared. “Only five minutes?” 

Jared went to put his phone in his pocket, only to realize that it was no longer possible. He was pretty sure the camera got a flash of his ass but he could bring himself to care. He had much larger things to fret about, like leaving the safety of the dressing room. He tucked his clothing into the shopping bag and slipped on his shoes- if he was running he needed to be able to be balanced.

With his phone in one hand, he opened the door with the other. Jared stopped dead in his tracks. 

“I guess our watchers had the same idea, huh?” Jensen’s amused tone hit Jared’s ears and he couldn’t help but chuckle nervously. Jensen stood just a few feet away in his own lacy panties. “How come I got stuck with pink?”

Both boys laughed at Jensen tone, nearly forgetting the time limit. When the cool air circulating through the room hit him, Jared froze. He crossed his arms over his chest when he felt his nipples hardening from the cold, his face feeling hot while the rest of him shivered. 

“I guess they don’t want our partnership to end.” Jensen mused, taking a few steps forward. Jensen held out his bent arm for Jared to grab and Jared did, allowing Jensen to tug him out of the dressing room and into the store.

“Oh god.” Jared found himself clinging to Jensen for not only warmth but also security.

“We gotta be fast.” Jensen warned. “Only five minutes” Jensen and Jared both clenched their phones in their hands, shopping bags with their own clothing dangling from their wrists as they began to sneak out. They had their backs to the wall, hiding behind mannequins when a customer looked in their direction.

“There’s no easy way to get out.” Jared took a shuddering breath. “I can’t believe I’m saying this but we might as well make a run for-“ before Jared could finish his sentence, Jensen was gripping his hand and taking off in a sprint.

Jensen couldn’t hold in his laughter as they ran through the store leading Jared to smile as well. Uptight women stared at him and Jared with mortified looks, yet the adrenaline rush was enough to block them out. Jensen remembered the directions around the store much better than Jared, which worked in their favor since he was the one leading.

They rounded a corner quickly to avoid a security guard’s attention. “C’mon…” Jensen dropped Jared’s hand to slam his thumb to the elevator button many times.

The door opened and Jared nearly collapsed in relief when they found it was empty. The doors shut behind them and the pair finally had a chance to breathe. 

“Holy shit.” Jared huffed out, pressing his back against the coolness of the wall. Jared dared a glance at his phone, seeing that in their getaway his Watcher count had increased by a few hundred. Jensen’s phone showed the same, but that’s not what the other boy was focused on. 

“You know,” Jensen started with a small smirk. “You don’t look too bad in those.” His eyes raked up and down Jared’s body shamelessly and the younger boy blushed. His whole body felt warm under the intense gaze.

He had little time to contemplate Jensen’s look when the elevator opened. Across from them was a couple holding hands and their jaws dropped in complete shock at the sight. Two boys in an elevator with nothing on but lace panties was sure to be a sight. 

“Uh-“ Jared began but soon after Jensen was tugging on his arm again, pulling him past the couple and out onto the bottom floor of the store. Both boys broke out into uncontrollable laughter as a worker began to chase after them. Jensen and Jared were much quicker, though. Their Watcher count increased with every speedy step they took in their escape.

“There’s the fire exit!” Jensen hollered over his shoulder to Jared as they took a sharp left turn. Jared nearly tripped over his own feet when Jensen stopped abruptly to push the heavy door open. They slipped out of the building and found themselves in an alleyway. Both boys panted, trying to recover the air they had lost in their running escape.

Jared rested his back against the stone wall, crossing his arms over his chest in a failed attempt to protect himself from the cold. His gasping breaths had turned to long, deep breaths as he felt his heart rate decrease, only for it to pick up once more when Jensen shot him a toothy smile.

The pair looked at each other for a moment as they caught their breath. The silence was ended when both boys broke out into laughter. 

“Oh my god!” Jared laughed out, unable to grasp the fact that they had actually done that. He looked down at his almost naked and Jared felt blush creep up his cheeks, a light shade of pink to match the blush Jensen wore. Before embarrassment could completely take over, both of their phones went off.

Suddenly a large smile broke out across Jared’s face. “What?” Jensen inquired.

“Look!” The brunette cried, turning his phone screen towards Jensen. The screen read off ‘$2,500’ as the speaker played out cha-ching sounds like it had before. “This is amazing.”

“We- we should get dressed.” Jensen’s eyes cast to look out the alleyway, finding that a small crowd had amassed. Jared nodded in agreement, nearly vibrating with giddiness. That amount of money was more than his mother’s paycheck in a whole month.

When Jared glanced into his shopping bag to retrieve his clothes he realized he had a decision to make.

“You might as well leave them on.” Jensen muttered, clearly facing the same dilemma. “I don’t know about you but there is no way in hell I’m getting anymore naked in public.” He scoffed out with a tiny hint of amusement in his voice as he pulled his jeans up his legs and over the panties, his boxers forgotten.

Jared found himself staring longer than he knew he should. Jensen’s body was lean but defined, his solid arms tugging his shirt down to cover his abs. Jared snapped out of his daze when he felt his cock twitch in attention beneath the lace panties. 

Jensen watched as Jared scrambled to redress himself, his eyes wandering over the boy’s body. There was no harm in just looking, right?

“You ready?” Jensen spoke up as Jared tugged his shirt and then his jacket back on. 

“Yep.” Jared nodded. “Wait, what do we do with these?” He lifted the shopping bag that only contained his discarded boxers.

“Just leave them?” Jensen shrugged, looking down at his own back. “I don’t really wanna carry these around.” He chuckled, a casual smile crossed his lips. “It’s up to you.”

Jared watched as Jensen strolled ahead, seemingly comfortable in his new, hidden attire. Jared shook his head as a small chuckle escaped. He dropped the bag, leaving it behind with Jensen’s in favor of catching up to the other boy. “Someone’s probably gonna steal those.”

“Probably. You New Yorkers are pretty weird.” Jensen teased, bumping Jared with his shoulder as they crossed the street to Jensen’s bike.

“Hey, don’t clump me in with the crazy. I’m technically not from here.” Jared shot back with a joking smile. 

“Oh really now?” Jensen tilted his head. “Then where are you from?”

“Texas.” Jared chimed back, watching Jensen’s expression shift slightly. “What?”

Jensen bit the inside of his cheek before answering. “I’m actually from Texas to.”

“Really?” Jared furrowed his brows. “What a coincidence.”

“I guess so.” Jensen shifted on his feet. Thinking about home did not bring back good memories. Once again he was saved by the sound of his phone dinging, ensuring Jared would focus on the game instead of the sad look in Jensen’s eyes. “Look, it’s an address.” He turned his phone towards Jared. “Not sure what it is but, I mean, you up for it?”

“We only have 10 minutes…” Jared sighed when he found that there was no money prize, just a timer. That must have meant there was something big waiting for them. “Let’s do this.” 

Jensen cracked a wide smile, tossing Jared his helmet before slipping on his own. Jensen pulled himself onto his bike and locked his phone into place on the bike. Jared climbed onto the back and immediately wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist.

Jensen revved the engine and Jared clinged to him tighter when he started to drive. They passed by the store and noticed the crowd that had watched them in the alley. They pointed their phones at the boys, some muttering amongst themselves while others shouted out and clapped for them. 

For the first time in his life Jared didn’t mind being the center of attention, in fact their cheers made him smile rather than cower. He felt excited knowing that there were actually people in the world routing for him rather than against him. Jensen must have felt the same because he waved back to the Watchers. Although Jensen seemed like the type who didn’t mind being the focus.

Jared hung on tight as Jensen sped down the streets of the big city, following the path that the Nerve map led him on. Jared couldn’t see the timer on Jensen’s phone and he didn’t want to dare pulling his out of his pocket- there was no way in hell he was going to let go of Jensen. 

The wind whipped harshly against his face and Jared opted to bury his face against Jensen’s neck. The older boy allowed a light smile to cross his lips when he felt Jared snuggle closer against him.

Little did pair know that their Watcher count was rapidly increasing, shifting them onto the leader board. The game wasn’t just a game anymore. They were involved in a serious competition.  
Some could say it was a matter of life or death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t decide whether to follow the movie plot or stray away from it, so I ended up with a combination. 
> 
> New chapters will be posted every Tuesday and Friday until the series is complete. Tags will be added with each new chapter because I don’t want to totally spoil everything :)

Jared’s eyes widened at the colorful, twinkling lights that decorated the building. They had arrived at their location in time and it was definitely not what Jared had expected. Then again, the dare had caught him by surprise as well. Despite the location, the exterior did not portray the appearance as one would think. The pair stood side by side next to Jensen’s bike, staring at the intimidating sign on the building’s door. Panic filled the younger man’s chest at just one illuminated word

“Jared,” Jensen sighed, glancing down at his phone. He knew that this had to be it, where the line was drawn. “You don’t have to do this.” 

“If I bail I lose everything.” Jared swallowed thickly, looking to Jensen with a doleful look. “I can’t do that. I can’t give up, not after all this. I need that money for college.” Jared cleared his throat. “God, my mom is gonna kill me.”

Before Jensen could say anything else, Jared was leading him into the building. Jensen wasn’t sure if it was the smartest decision, allowing Jared to pull him through the door into the tattoo parlor. 

‘Let Jensen chose your tattoo- $5,000,’ Jared’s phone still read. With his heart pounding out of his chest, Jared allowed his feet to carry him to the table full of tattoo art ideas.

“Just some ground rules,” Jared started off as Jensen flipped open one of the tattoo design books. “Nothing with fire or blood, also no clowns, no spiders or snakes. Basically nothing scary. And for the love of god please not a dick.” 

Jensen chuckled at Jared’s list. “What about a half dragon half lion?” Jensen’s teasing did little to ease Jared’s anxiety. “No?”

“No!” Jared forced himself to play along and laugh with Jensen.

“Yo,” one of the tattoo artists, a big, burly, mustached man just a few feet away called. “I can do a tattoo of your boyfriend. Y’all can get matching murals on your backs.”

Jared buried his face in his hands and bit back his nervous chuckle while Jensen’s breath caught in his throat. “I- I think we’re good.”

“Yeah, we’re actually not-“

Tank barely acknowledged Jared’s words. “I can do a pride flag-“

“I have a better idea.” Jensen cut off the tattoo artist, who shrugged and went back to his current client. Jensen looked around the counter and found a pen and a scrap of paper. He glanced at Jared for a moment before hunching over the table, putting pen to paper.

“Wait- You’re gonna draw it?” Jared exclaimed, trying to glance at the paper. Jensen snapped his hand over it and looked into Jared’s eyes.

“Shhh, you gotta let me concentrate.” The cheeky grin he wore made Jared roll his eyes. 

“Let me see!” Jared reached for the paper and Jensen simply moved further away. 

“No!” Jensen laughed. “Back off or I’m gonna mess up!” Jared reluctantly backed off just like he’d been asked, allowing Jensen to work. Jared watched with eagle eyes as Jensen’s scribbled on the paper and yet he was unable to see the drawing.

“Okay!” Jensen grinned after a few minutes, quickly covering the paper and walking over to the tattoo artist who had attempted to help them.

“Oh, hey.” The man grinned up from his seat at Jensen. 

“Do you think you can do this? But like… less crappy?” Jensen bit the inside of his cheek, his green eyes casting to Jared for a moment. They quickly snapped away when Jared caught him staring a little too long.

“Hell yeah!” The gruff voiced man cried out as if in triumph after going over the drawing.

“Yeah?” Jensen asked nervously. 

“Yes!” The big man chuckled and Jared frowned. The artist looked to Jared and grinned even wider. “I’m laughing ‘cause it’s good.”

“Come on! At least let me see-“ Jared whined but Jensen cut him off.

“You gotta trust me! Right- Uh- what's your name?” Jensen looked to the tattoo artist.

“You can call me Tank. And your boy is right, you just gotta trust us.” The big man- Tank- said with a smirk. “You’re finished.” Tank spoke to his current client, who moved out of the chair. “Come on, buddy.” The artist patted the chair. “Where’s he getting it?”

“I’ll let him decide that.” Jensen crossed his arms behind his back, rocking back and forth on his feet as Jared wearily approached.

“I-“ Jared swallowed thickly. “I never thought I’d get a tattoo… my parents hate them.”

“Listen, man.” Tank patted his heavy hand on Jared’s shoulder. “You gotta do you.”

“Thanks.” Jared muttered, lowering himself down in the chair backwards, his chest pressed to the backrest. “On my back? Like,” Jared looked to Jensen for reassurance. The green eyed boy gave him a comforting smile. “On the back of my shoulder.”

“I’ll be here the whole time.” The older boy put on a brave face, there was no use in them both being anxious. Jared needed someone to turn to for support and Jensen promised himself he would be that person. 

Jared pulled his shirt off and leaned forward so the tattoo artist would have access to the skin of his back. Jensen stood just a few feet away, pointing Jared’s phone at the scene in front of him for the Watchers.

Mere minutes of excruciating pain from the needle felt like hours. Little whimpers and whines of discontent passed Jared’s lips- he just wanted it to be over.

Jensen watched as Jared wiggled in the chair, unable to hold back from licking his lips when the red lace peaked out from the waist band of Jared’s pants. He caught the tattoo artist glancing down to, a deep hum rumbling from his chest. 

“Eyes on the work, buddy.” Jensen glared daggers at Tank. The big man rolled his eyes and focused back on the tattoo. 

“The dare said- ow!” He exclaimed. “It said it only had to be bigger than a quarter and this feels a lot bigger then- ow!” Jared cried out again, clenching his fists and his jaw. 

“It’s okay, you’re doing good.” Jensen assured calmly, glancing back and forth between the video on the phone and the real life version. “You’re at over 8,000 Watchers and now you’re on the leaderboard. You just have to make it through this and you get the college money.” 

Jared nodded, clenching his eyes as a tear slipped out. “Is it done yet?”

“Almost, I’m just finishing off the the S in princess.” Tank chuckled from behind and Jared whipped his head around.

“What?!”

“He’s kidding, he’s kidding.” Jensen assured when Jared met his eyes. The boys bangs had fallen in his face but Jensen could see his eyes were as wide as saucers.

Jared continued to cry out, little “ows” slipping from his lips. Jensen walked around to face Jared, pointing the camera on his face. “Look at you, being a champ.”

“Stop!” Jared tried to sound annoyed but it came out as a nervous chuckle. He shook his head and slumped down again. Jensen tucked the phone away for just a moment, pulling up a chair to sit in front of Jared. “Ow-“

“Hey, stay with me, sweetheart.” Jensen reached his hand out to hold Jared’s in his own. “You can squeeze my hand.” Jared didn't hesitate to lock his palm around Jensen’s, his strength focused on squeezing Jensen’s hand. “Okay, ow!” Jensen laughed out. “Maybe don’t break it.”

“Sorry.” Jared chuckled, feeling the pain from the tattoo needle become less and less the more he focused on Jensen. “So, you said you’re from Texas?” Jared asked in a further attempt to distract himself.

“Yeah…” Jensen’s whole attitude shifted. “Born and raised.” He gave a weak smile but it didn’t take a genius to see through it. It was clearly a sensitive subject.

“I moved here when I was about six.” Jared shifted focus for the sake of Jensen’s comfort. “My parents fought like crazy when I was younger and I guess they thought they could change their whole lives without changing themselves.” Jared almost shrugged but avoided it. “Didn’t really work out but we stayed here anyway.”

“That’s gotta be tough.” Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat. “I left on my own a few years back. Stayed with my aunt up here until she passed away and I’ve been on my own ever since.” Jensen looked to his feet. “She was the only one who got me, y’know?”

“I’m sorry.” Jared gave the older boy a sympathetic look.

“That’s just life.” Jensen shrugged.

Jared nodded, squeezing Jensen’s hand softly in reassurance rather than an attempt to deflect his pain. Speaking of pain, Jared hadn’t even noticed it stopped. “Tank?”

“It’s done.” The man confirmed, setting down the ink gun and observing his work. “Go check it out in the mirror and tell me how great I am.” He grinned from behind his thick handlebar mustache and the boys both shared a look.

Jensen stood first, steadying himself as he helped Jared out of the chair. “Wow.” Jensen muttered when he gazed at the finished tattoo for himself. “That’s really good… better than my drawing.” Jared thought that it couldn’t be too bad if Jensen sounded that impressed.

With a deep breath Jared stepped in front of the mirror and turned. He held his eyes closed for a moment, took a deep breath and counted to three in his mind. Then he opened them and his jaw nearly dropped. “A butterfly?” Jared grinned. “I- I love it.”

“Yeah?” Jensen exhaled in relief.

“I really do.” Jared turned to Jensen fully, allowing the other boy to capture his wide smile on camera. “Why a butterfly?” 

“I don’t know, seemed symbolic I guess.” Jensen shrugged sheepishly. “You’re coming out of your cocoon to be your true self.”

Jared’s hazel eyes twinkled with something Jensen couldn’t quite place and he couldn’t stop looking into them. “Wow… that’s deep.”

Jensen feels himself getting lost, staring at the sweet, dimpled smile that the brunette boy wore. His heart rate seems to pick up in a way he’s only ever felt once. Jensen cleared his throat and quickly snapped himself from his daze. “Not to mention, they’re pretty like you.” He knew he was deflecting, that it was easier to just flirt rather than feel.

“Well… thank you.” Jared stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Jensen without a second thought. He hugged the boy tight, showing his appreciation. “I’m so glad it’s not a dick.” Jared joked and they broke the hug both giggling. 

Jensen handed Jared’s phone back and the brunette’s eyes widened. “I just got $5,000!”

“You earned it.” Jensen cracked a grin.

“Wait,” Jared furrowed his brows. “Is this right?” Jared turned his phone to Jensen, completely shocked that his Watcher count just passed 10,000.

“I told you, you’re a hit.” Jensen’s phone went off in his pocket and he lifted it to look at the screen. “The Watchers are asking me if I can trust you. Can I?”

“Do I get to pick out a tattoo for you? Because I have the perfect one!” Jared latched onto Jensen’s arm and began to tug him back to the chair. 

“Wait, no. It’s not that.” Jensen tilted his head. “It’s another address.” Jensen swiped the screen and the dare appeared. “I- I can’t believe this.”

“What? What does it say?” Jared inquired as they exited the tattoo parlor. Jensen shook his head and turned his phone towards Jared. “Get to 60mph blindfolded?” Jared gasped out. “I don’t know…”

“It’s worth $10,000.” Jensen tried to reason. “What happened to not giving up?”

Jared swallowed the lump in his throat. “60 miles per hour on a motorcycle blindfolded.” He shook his head. “Sounds like a death sentence.”

“It’s not!” Jensen pleaded. “You’ll help me navigate. Please, we can do this.” Jensen took Jared’s hand in his own. “I need this money just as much as you do.” Jensen’s hand moved to rest on Jared shoulder, pulling him a bit closer and holding tight. “I need you with me.” The boys shared a long look before both silently agreeing. 

As if on cue a car pulled up and a short woman hopped out of the driver's seat. “Hey, guys.” She was significantly shorter than both boys yet looked to be Jensen’s age, maybe a bit older. She had stringy dark hair and wore a little too much lipstick. “Can you hold this?” She shoved a thick strip of what seemed to be a paper into Jared’s hands.

“Hold that up for me, okay?” She pressed her lips into a forced, tight-lipped smile. “Say cheese.” Jared shot a confused look Jensen, who just shrugged. “Thanks.” With the picture taken her forced polite expression was gone. A scowl etched onto her features as she looked between the boys. “If you knew what was good for you, you’d both just bail now.”

“Excuse me?” Jensen furrowed his brows, taking a defensive step forward.

“You’re on the leaderboard now. And I know that there a certain people who would be willing to do anything to get that top spot.” She narrowed he beady, dark eyes. “So just quit while you’re ahead and you’ll have nothing to worry about.”

After her warning she was gone, hopping back into her small black car and speeding off into the night. “Who the hell was that? What was her problem?”

“Probably another player who’s really pissed at us for some reason.”

“Maybe we stole her spot on the leaderboard? What number are we at?” Jared inquired as Jensen looked to his phone.

“I’m 4 you’re 5.” Jensen clicked his tongue. “And our mystery bitch is someone who goes by…” Jensen furrowed his brows at the username. “Mistress_Madness. Sounds like a damn cartoon villain.”

“Well, that was pretty theatrical.” Jared scoffed and turned the paper around. It took him only a moment to realize it was a sticker. A thick, rainbow sticker. 

Jensen cast his eyes to Jared. With a frown he snatched the sticker from Jared's hand. “It’s a pride flag sticker…” Jensen’s heart froze in his chest.

Jared put two and two together quickly. “Looks big enough to cover your helmet visor.” Jensen scoffed shook his head. “What? I thought you wanted to do this.”

“Not with a fucking rainbow on my face.” Jensen spit back. 

Jared’s brows shot to his hairline. “It’s not like it means anything. Even if it does you’re out… aren’t you?” Jensen looked to his feet, unable to face the other boy. “Jensen?” Jared stepped closer until he was by Jensen’s side.

“I know it shouldn’t be a big deal, it’s just a stupid sticker, but I just,” Jensen’s fire faded as he shrugged. “It’s fine.”

“If you wanna talk about it-“

“No.” Jensen cleared his throat and stood straight. “Let’s just do this. I’ll save the therapy session for later.” Jensen grumbled and hoisted himself onto the bike. He peeled off the sticker and slapped it onto his helmet’s visor. He locked his phone into the stand on the bike and pulled the helmet, but left the visor up.

Jared pulled on his helmet and climbed on behind Jensen. “I need you to guide me, okay? You think you can do that?” Jared nodded when Jensen looked over his shoulder. “You’re gonna have to be loud.”

“Just so you know,” Jensen sighed. “I’m not in denial. It’s just a… personal thing. Part of the reason I ended up here in the first place.” Jared was about to respond with understanding, but then Jensen revved the engine. Slowly and he began to drive the bike, pulling it from the curb onto the road.

Jensen snapped the visor down and found himself facing only darkness. He slowly moved his feet and steadied himself on the bike. “I need you to help me out here.” 

“The lights still red.” Jared muttered shakily, looping his arms around Jensen’s waist, gripping his phone in his hand. Jared forced himself to keep his eyes open as the light switched from red to green. His heart pounded so loudly that he could hardly hear himself utter a single word.

“Green.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only takes a second to leave a kudos :)  
> Feedback is gold!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @slut-for-jared (there’s a sketch of the tattoo on there)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t decide whether to follow the movie plot or stray away from it, so I ended up with a combination. 
> 
> New chapters will be posted every Tuesday and Friday until the series is complete. Tags will be added with each new chapter because I don’t want to totally spoil everything :)
> 
> Sorry for posting a day late :/

The motorcycle jerked forward and Jared nearly shrieked. “I know you’re freaked out, so am I, but I need you to help me out here!” Jensen yelled and picked up speed while a chorus of “no no no” left Jared’s lips.

“It’s okay!” Jensen revved the engine higher experimentally without realizing that they were leaning to the right.

“Jensen!” Jared did yell this time. “Move left!” The horn of the car beside them blared and Jared whipped his head around. 

“Your eyes are covered!” The driver in the car shouted at them.

“Whoa! Whoa!” Jared shouted when the bike continued to tilt to the right. “Left! Left, Jensen!”

“Are you crazy?!” The driver shouted over Jared as the bike scraped against the side of his car.

In a moment of confused bravery Jared used a hand to push at the side of the car. The bike swerved to the right and away from the vehicle. “Sorry! Sorry! S- ah!” Jared cried when the bike leaned too far left this time. “Too far! Right! Right!” The bike was nearing the divider that separated the lanes.

Absolute panic coursed through Jared’s veins and Jensen wasn’t doing much better. Both boys shouted at each other. Jared was yelling out commands too quickly to follow and Jensen was getting frustrated by his lack of vision. 

Jared’s eyes went wide as saucers when he realized how close they were to crashing into the divider. In a desperate act he held onto Jensen tighter and leaned all of his weight to right. 

“I think that worked!” Jensen yelled back when the bike steadied. “Did that work?”

“I-“ Jared was in absolute disbelief. “It did!” But now was no time to celebrate. They were still on a busy street on a motorcycle with a time limit. Their whole game was on the line, not to mention their lives. 

“Just keep doing that, okay? All you gotta do is lean!” Jensen squinted his eyes in a failed attempt to see through the yellow line on the rainbow sticker. Unfortunately, it was too opaque to even make out the street light colors. 

“Just- just lean?” Jared rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder to hear better.

“Exactly! Just lean left or right!” Jensen called back, hoping Jared could hear his voice over the sound of traffic and the bike’s engine. “You have to take charge, Jared! You are in control!”

Jared’s looped arms held Jensen’s waist tighter, experimentally shifting his weight to the right. Sure enough it worked, the bike moved with him. 

There was a red light ahead but they couldn’t stop. Panic took over once again. Then, as if a miracle happened, the light snapped to green. Jared nearly sobbed in relief as they passed under it.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby!” Jensen called as Jared helped maneuver them with more confidence than before. Jared didn’t have time to think about the over-affectionate nickname.

Jared glanced up to the time on Jensen’s phone. They had less than two minutes and weren’t going nearly fast enough. “Jensen,” Jared caught the other boy’s attention. “You can speed up now.”

“You got it.” Jensen spoke calmer, just like Jared had. Then he revved the engine to increase speed. They zoomed forward and found themselves behind a van. Jared used just enough strength to tilt them to the left and narrowly avoided rear-ending the car as they swerved around it.

Many more cars were ahead, though. So each time they came close to one, Jared leaned and weaved them through the traffic. Each time was getting less and less of a close call, but that didn’t stop his heart rate from quickening. The motorcycle was getting faster and faster and Jared checked the speed.

“We’re over halfway there.” Jared spoke to Jensen as he moved his weight to balance out the bike. “We’re at 35.”

“Can I go faster?” Jensen asked, but he was already turning the engine higher as they approached another traffic light.

“The light is… green!” Once again another close call. Jensen continued on and Jared leaned to the right to slip by a taxi.

“You’re doing so good for me, sweetheart.” Jensen could feel the fear leave his body slowly as Jared got better at navigating them. “So good.”

“The next light is,” Jared felt his heart drop as it shifted from green to yellow. Then to red.

“Jared?” Jensen called back.

Jared clenched his jaw, watching as the other cars stopped at the light. In snap decision he locked his hand over Jensen’s and revved the bike even faster. 

“Jared!?” The panic in Jensen’s voice was very evident when Jared didn’t respond. All he felt was the warmth of Jared’s hand over his, turning the engine so the bike went faster.

Jared couldn’t hold back his scream as a car going perpendicular to them lurched out, assuming it was safe to go. The pair on the motorcycle missed being hit by merely an inch as they crossed the other side of the street.

Yet they still kept going.

Jared continued to weave the bike through traffic at an alarming level of success. Each time they came to a traffic light Jared called out “green,” despite the color. Jensen was none the wiser, his main focus on holding onto the bike while Jared took the lead.

The sounds of people clapping in the streets and the camera flashes were like a blur as they maintained 40mph. But it wasn’t enough.

“50 seconds!” Jared warned Jensen as they were forced to take a hard left to avoid a taxi pulled to the side of the street. Jared’s panicked yell filled the air as they just barely missed hitting the car.

Jared’s heart was beating out of his chest, slamming against his rib cage like the muscle was trying to escape. He took sharp, rapid breaths of the cold air as Jensen picked up even more speed.

“Time?!” 

“20 seconds!” Jared shouted back. 

“Speed?!”

“45!” Jensen revved the bike faster, driving onward into a tunnel. “46, 47, 48-“

“J2! We love you!” A group of girls poked their heads out from the car beside them, shoving their cameras out the windows as far as they could to catch the pair live. 

“Love you too!” Jared yelled without thinking back at the… fans? Never in his life did Jared think he would have fans. But he couldn’t bring himself to focus on them any further. They had a ticking clock. “Go, go, go!” Jared clammored as he gripped his hand tighter over Jensen’s. He revved the engine higher and higher when he realized no cars were ahead. 

The time was counting down while the speed on the meter increased. 

5

“57!” Jared called.

4

“58!”

3

“59!”

2

“60!” He screamed as they sped out of the tunnel.

1

“Holy shit!” Jared screamed at the realization while Jensen whooped and hollered.

“We did it!” Jensen cried out in excitement, his hand moving to the visor and snapping it up. “Oh fuck!” He suddenly went pale, his hand squeezing the brake.

They’d been so wrapped up in the victory that they almost missed the large building and stone stairs in front of them.

The whole bike jerked to a stop just in front of the first step and both boys were sure their hearts had stopped. 

Jensen placed his feet to the ground to balance the still bike. “Okay. We’re still alive.”

The bike leaned as both boys shakily climbed off of it. Jensen was the first to pull his helmet off and Jared was quick after him. Both of their cellphones chimed to signal their victory but they were too busy celebrating once they got over their initial shock. 

Jared bounced excitedly on his feet while Jensen threw his fists into the air. “That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever done!” Jensen’s excited voice boomed when he and Jared faced each other. “You are incredible!”

The widest smile broke out on Jared’s lips to match Jensen’s. “I can’t believe we did that!” Jared exclaimed over Jensen’s excited victory shouts. “That was amazing!”

Jensen looked over to where someone was filming from afar for a moment and shook his head, his smile growing wider. When he turned back his heart nearly stopped. He and Jared were standing so close. With adrenaline rushing through his veins, Jared didn’t even try and stop himself when he leaned down to press his lips to Jensen’s.

Jared pulled back when he felt Jensen’s body go still from shock. “Sorry. I-“ before Jared could finish his sentence, Jensen closed in. Jensen’s hand cupped Jared’s cheek and he pressed up on his toes to meet Jared at eye level. Jared bit back a gasp when Jensen’s plump lips pressed to his. An exhilarated feeling shot through his body when they connected, just like back at the diner. “You’re amazing.” Jensen muttered against Jared’s lips. His hand moved to tangle in Jared’s hair to pull him back into the kiss.

For the first time in his life, Jensen felt like the weight that held him down in fear was lifted from his shoulders. He felt free standing with Jared, kissing passionately under the open sky. He felt like they were in their own little bubble, not caring how public they were. Not caring that people were watching and even videoing from a distance for Nerve

Jared pulled away first and Jensen untangled his hands from the brunette’s hair. Jared’s cheeks were dusted pink and his dimples showed with his smile. Jensen couldn’t stop staring.

“You kissed me.” Jared whispered.

“Technically, you kissed me first.” Jensen chuckled, back to his joking self in moments.

“I know… but why?” Jared bit his lip and looked to his feet.

Jensen shrugged his shoulders. “It just… it felt right.” His emerald eyes met Jared’s hazel ones and neither could hold back their grin. “I still can’t believe we did that.”

“The kiss or the extreme motorcycling?” Jared tilted his head and raised his brows, a teasing smile on his lips. It was nice to see him like this, Jensen thought. In the past few hours Jared had come out of his shell more than Jensen figured he had his whole life. 

“I guess both.” Jensen shook his head as he chuckled. “You wanna sit?” He pointed towards the large stone stairs. Jared nodded and followed Jensen over as he took a seat on the first step.

“Can I ask you something?” Jensen spoke after a few moments of comfortable silence. He turned his head to face Jared, who sat next to him. The younger boy nodded, his kaleidoscope eyes searching Jensen’s expression. 

“Before, when I was being weird about the sticker…” Jensen started off and Jared scoffed at the understatement. “Okay, fine. I got dramatic, but that's not the point. You asked me if I was out and I guess I just wanted to ask; how did you know that I was… y’know?”

“Gay?” Jared asked and Jensen nodded. “Part of it was wishful thinking.” Jared teased, shooting Jensen a smirk. “When I first met you and did my dare there was a moment where you kissed me back.” Jared admitted. “At first I thought I wasn’t thinking straight. No pun intended.”

Jensen chuckled. “I’m that good, huh?” 

“Not the point. What I was gonna say is that you didn’t push me away. Even if you knew it was a dare I didn’t think a straight guy would let another dude kiss him for that long.” Jared just shrugged. “Not exactly solid evidence but then you kept calling me stuff like sweetheart and I saw the way you looked at me and-“

“I’m blatantly obvious, gotcha.” Jensen scoffed out a laugh and shook his head. “I guess there was just something about you that made me feel like I didn’t have to worry. Like I could just be me.” Jensen paused for a moment. “I don’t think I’ve ever been this open with anyone.”

“Oh?” Jared raised a joking brow and Jensen shoved him with his shoulder.

“Not what I meant!” The older boy laughed. “What I meant was that you were right about me not being out.” Jensen’s expression changed as he looked to his feet. “Last time I was this honest about myself I lost my best friend and so much more.” He looked to Jared, who now wore a sad puppy dog expression.

“I’m sorry.” Jared looped his arm around Jensen’s back and pulled him into a side embrace. “You wanna talk about it?”

Jensen took a deep breath, unable to meet Jared’s eyes fully. “Back in Texas, my sophomore year was when I finally realized that I wasn’t into girls. Yeah, I had dated some before… but it was just a failed attempt at being like all the other guys. But I wasn’t.”

Jared didn’t say a word, he simply scooted closer to Jensen and allowed him to tell his story.

Jensen laughed humorlessly. “I remember like it was yesterday. My best friend Michael and I were at some stupid party. We’d gone out back where it was quiet so he could tell me about this girl that was supposed to be meeting him.” Jensen licked his lips as he gathered the strength to continue. “And… and I don’t know why but I just kissed him. I kissed my best friend and he,” Jensen scoffed sadly. “He called me a fag and he punched me. Square in the face.”

Jared felt his heart shatter at the broken tone in the boy’s voice. “Jensen-“

“I know I shouldn’t have done it, but I thought I was in love and that he would understand. It was a stupid, stupid mistake. And it ruined my life.” Jensen looked with sad eyes to the younger boy who held him tighter. “He told everyone. I skipped school for a whole week after everyone who I thought was my friend turned on me.”

“You didn’t deserve that.” Jared muttered to Jensen, his own sadness bubbling up. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“‘S not like its your fault.” Jensen shrugged weakly. “After I started skipping my parents found out. I tried to lie to them but they still found out somehow. I thought maybe Michael or one of the parents or teachers told them. Either way, they turned on me just like all my friends after I tried to come out to them. They-“ Jensen choked up, wiping at his eyes. “They practically disowned me.”

“That’s-“

“Fucked up, right?” Jensen offered and Jared nodded. “I had nothing left there so I looked for any way out I could find. The only person who even answered the phone was my aunt. I hadn’t been that close with her but after I told her what happened she took me in. Paid for my ticket here. She was the only one who even treated me like a human being.”

“I can’t believe there are still people like that in the world. It’s not the fucking Middle Ages.” Jared clenched his jaw and shook his head.

“Small, southern town mentality I guess.” Jensen offered.

One look at Jensen’s eyes and Jared softened immediately. “Your aunt sounds like a wonderful woman.”

“Yeah, she is- was- amazing.” Jensen cracked a sad smile. “If it wasn’t for her I’m not sure I would be here right now. I was in such a dark place, y’know?” Jared knew what he meant all too well. “I eventually got over it and accepted who I am, but it’s still hard. When I saw the stupid sticker it scared me, like it was broadcasting me as an outcast.”

“Things aren’t like that anymore, definitely not here.” Jared tried to reason. “I know that you don’t have much faith in people accepting you, which is understandable, but trust me when I say that you don’t have to worry about that anymore.” Jared pressed a quick, reassuring kiss to the older boy’s cheek. 

“And why is that?” Jensen raised a brow.

“Because I can throw a pretty good punch for a nerd.” Jared’s proud, dimpled smile had Jensen’s heart melting. “Plus, I’m pretty sure everyone in New York has seen hookers by age 8, a drag queen by age 9, and probably a drug deal by 10. There’s not much that can surprise ‘em.” He tried to lighten to mood.

“Is that supposed to be helpful?” Jensen couldn’t bite back his chuckle when Jared made a face and shrugged. “Well, thanks I guess.”

“Is that why you’re playing the game?” Jared questioned after a few moments once Jensen decompressed. “Because of your aunt passing?”

“Short story? Yeah.” Jensen pulled Jared impossibly closer when a gust of wind blew by. “After the car crash killed her I struggled for a long time to even get by. I had to drop out and since then I’ve been taking odd jobs, gambling, even dealing at one point. I’m not proud of it but I had to survive somehow. Then someone told me about the game today and I figured why the hell not? It’s not like I have anything to lose.”

“My friend Paris sent me the game, she wanted me to be her Watcher.” Jared started. “She’s my friend and I love her, but sometimes she’s too much.” Jared rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder as they stared out at the streets. “She humiliated me today and I signed up out of spite. I thought that if I played I could prove something to myself and to my friends. I’m not exactly sure what, though.” Jared admitted. “Then I saw the money and I realized it wasn’t just a game. I could actually make a difference for myself. I could go to college with the money instead of being trapped here.”

“Not to mention you got to spend time with me.” Jensen smirked and Jared chuckled.

“Fine, I admit that was a big part too. There was something about you that I wanted to learn more about.” Jared huddled closer to Jensen, enjoying the warmth that came from holding each other. 

“Have you thought about how the Watchers paired us together? It’s like they knew we’d be… good for each other.” Jensen mused, raising his hair to stroke through Jared’s hair.

“They have access to everything. Probably my texts to my friends and stuff from your past.” Jared explained. 

“Don’t you think that’s dangerous? That these people, who we don’t even know, know everything about us? What if someone decided to use that?” Jensen frowned slightly.

“Of course it is, but I- I think it’s worth the risk.” Jared pointed out, but he felt the same uneasiness as Jensen.

“You may be okay with people finding out, but I’m not. Not yet at least.” Jensen revealed. 

“It’s not that simple.” Jared sighed. “I’m not out either. Not entirely at least.” 

“But you said the Watchers found out through texts to your friends.” Jensen wondered aloud.

“They’re the only ones that know.” Jared explained. “For a while Chad was my only friend, the guy in the diner with me. He introduced me to Paris and Sandra. Long story short I actually ended up dating Sandra for a bit.” Jensen furrowed his brows at that. “She’s a nice girl and I didn’t want to upset her so I… said yes when she asked me out. It didn’t last, though. She wanted to know why I wouldn’t go further than just holding her hand or hugs and I had to tell her. I didn’t want to hurt her.” 

“I don’t know if that’s messed up or nice.” Jensen teased and Jared rolled his eyes.

“She understood and we ended it, of course. Paris and Chad kept on asking and wondering and I eventually told them too.” Jared finished. “I guess that makes me a hypocrite, right? Telling you to be proud while I haven’t officially come out either.”

“In all honesty it’s nobody’s business but yours.” Jensen said to the younger boy. “And you’re not a hypocrite. In fact, I think you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met.”

“Is that so?” Jared lifted his head so he could face Jensen. 

“Yeah.” A smile crossed Jensen’s lips. “You’re extraordinary, Jared. Don’t believe anything else.” Jensen’s hand rested on Jared’s cheek and pulled him closer. 

Jared still couldn’t believe how soft Jensen’s lips were, how perfect they felt against his. It’s like they were made for each other. Jensen was more dominating, the one taking control and Jared was happy to play along.

That was until the Nerve notification tone dinged from both their phones. The boys reluctantly pulled apart to check their phones.

“Is this right?” Jared furrowed his brows when he read the dare. “Go to E-Z Corner Store?” 

“There’s no money prize so the dare must be there.” Jensen reasoned, standing from the steps and tucking his phone into his back pocket. He offered his hand down to Jared and the brunette took it with a smile, allowing Jensen to pull him to his feet. “You wanna drive?”

“Hell no!” Jared laughed and Jensen joined in.

With their fingers interlocked they walked over to the bike. Jensen let go first, opting to pick up his bike helmet. Jared stood quietly, watching as Jensen observed the rainbow sticker that still resided on the visor. 

The sound of the sticker being peeled off met Jared’s ears loudly. It rolled itself in Jensen’s hand as he looked at the helmet, a relieved smile crossed his lips at how there was no sticker residue left on it. 

Then Jensen did something that surprised Jared. He turned his helmet in his hand and slapped the sticker onto the back, smoothing it out until it was secured in place.

“Well, come on.” Jensen spoke up as he climbed onto the bike. Jared hopped on behind him, pulling his own helmet on and looping his arms around Jensen. Jared didn’t bother biting back a wide smile when Jensen pulled his helmet on, the rainbow displayed proudly on the back of it.

After they took off, Jared lost track of where they were. He simply held onto Jensen as he drove the motorcycle. 

“Is this the place?” Jared asked when they stopped on the side of the road across the street from the building.

“The sign is pretty worn down, but I think this is it.” Jensen squinted his eyes to see. “Yeah, it’s the place.” With the confirmation the pair climbed off the bike. Both of the boy’s phones went off and each checked their devices in sync.

“Well, shit.” Jensen groaned when he read the dare along with the timer at ten minutes. Then his eyes widened at the prize. “$30,000?!”

“Yeah, to commit a crime!” Jared exclaimed. “Running red lights was one thing, the most you’d get is a ticket, but this? We can't steal.”

“It’s not like we’d have to steal the money.” Jensen began. “It says that we just have to take three items without being caught. It’s not like it’s that extreme, especially compared to the motorcycle dare and the tattoo.” 

“Not extreme?” Jared blurted out. “If we get caught the cops get called and we maybe even taken in. If we get charged then it goes on our permanent records. Seems extreme enough!”

“Jared, we wouldn’t get arrested.” Jensen tried to reason.

“You don’t know that!” Jared cried out. Someone on the street looked to them and Jensen offered the pedestrian a shy smile. “The amount of money seems too high.” Jared added as Jensen clasped a hand on his back and pulled him closer.

“First off, keep your voice down.” Jensen hissed lowly. “Second, of course the price is high, they wouldn’t just lower it after steadily increasing it this whole time. We’ve already wasted two minutes arguing so we can either hurry up and get it done or stand here until we fail.”

Jared thought over the boy’s reasoning and eventually relented. “Fine.” Jared frowned, taking off across the street with Jensen hot on his trail.

“I’m not trying to piss you off, I swear.” Jensen gripped Jared’s wrist to stop him from stomping in the door. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, it’s not you.” Jared offered a light smile. “I just… I wanna get this done, okay? So put on your game face and let’s go.”

Jensen watched as Jared walked through the door then scrambled in after. The store was small, around gas station size. It was just a convenience store after all. The woman at the counter lifted her head, her dyed red hair swishing with the movement. She stared at them with a blank expression as they walked down one of the short aisles.

Jensen glanced over his shoulder and found that she was still watching them. Then he looked around the store and saw in the back corner by the drink fridges there were three hooded men. Why the hell wasn't she watching those guys instead?

“Do you see them?” Jared muttered to Jensen, evidently seeing the same thing he was. 

“Yeah. But she’s not taking her eyes off of us.” Jensen frowned. “Go distract her.”

“What?” Jared whispered back. “Why not you? You’re better the whole talking to people thing.”

“‘Talking to people thing?’” Jensen scoffed. “Just-“ Jensen looked over his shoulder again, seeing that she was staring him dead in the eye. He whipped his head back to Jared with new found worry. He just couldn’t place what was wrong, but the hair on the back of his neck stood. 

“What would I even say?” Jared pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Tell her you like her hair.” Jensen offered with a shrug.

Jared looked Jensen in the eyes for a long moment, having a silent conversation. In that moment he once again found himself trusting Jensen’s judgment. It surprised him how well they could read each other. “Fine.” Jared said after a minute. “Be fast, we have a timer.” 

With that last whisper he strolled up to the counter. “Can I help you?” The woman snapped her gum in her mouth.

“Um,” Jared glances over at Jensen, who gave an encouraging nod. “I like your hair.”

The woman raised her brows in almost amusement, scoffing as she snapped her gum once more. “Thanks.” She sounded bored as she tilted her head to look around Jared’s form. But, with a side step he was able to block her view of Jensen, who was maneuvering around the store as calculating as he could.

“Can you move, Jared?” She snipped back, trying to lean around him. He stared at her for a long moment, his brows moving to furrow.

“How did you know my name?” He inquired with confusion, a frown etching onto his lips. Then a loud thump and a grunt came from behind him and Jared turned his head.

He gasped when he saw Jensen on the ground, the hooded men standing over his unconscious body. Jared whipped his head back to the red-haired woman and found a phone being held directly in his face.

“You look worried.” The cashier smirked, making sure the camera caught Jared’s horrified expression. Before he could react, a blunt pain stuck the back of his head. Strong arms locked around him to keep him from falling forward. As he crumpled backwards to the ground, Jared found his vision fading.

The last moment he was able to turn his head to see Jensen, flat on his stomach with his cheek pressed to the floor and a bruise forming on his cheek. 

A throbbing pain coursing through Jared’s head as his eyes fluttered shut. His own heartbeat echoed in his ears as his whole world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only takes a second to leave a kudos :)  
> Feedback is gold!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @slut-for-jared


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this point the plot of the movie is no longer followed. Everything from here and moving forward is entirely my own plot creation
> 
> New chapters will be posted every Tuesday and Friday until the series is complete. Tags will be added with each new chapter because I don’t want to totally spoil everything :)

A few hours earlier

Chad watched with a frown as Jared stomped out the door of the diner. He could go after his friend, but that wasn’t an altercation he was prepared for. Instead he did something that was probably an equally bad idea.

“You’re a bitch, you know that?” The blonde boy hissed into the phone the second Paris answered.

“Excuse me? What the hell is your problem?” She snarked back, not letting the surprise of the Chad’s words deter her. 

“You!” He scoffed. “What you did today was terrible and now Jared signed up for Nerve and just ran out on me.” 

“Wait, what?” Paris was taken aback as she processed his words. “Jared signed up for Nerve? As a player?”

“After what you did with Stephen he obviously felt like he had something to prove.” Chad pinched the bridge of his nose. “You basically called him a coward and-“

“I didn’t call him a coward!” Paris snapped back. “I said that he wasn’t a risk taker.”

“Again, basically the same thing.” Chad leaned back in the booth. “And he got pissed at me and stormed out to go play with some guy.”

“Aw, lovers quarrel.” She teased over the phone and Chad rolled his eyes. “Who is this guy anyway?”

“He said his name was Jensen and all I know is that he’s another player.”

“Well, I can’t watch another player.” Paris explained. “But you can. If you sign up you can keep an eye on your boyfriend.”

“Jared’s not my boyfriend.” Chad mumbled before clearing his throat. “Be quiet, I gonna put you on speaker so I can sign up for Nerve.”

He scrolled through the chat where Paris had sent the link and he clicked it. Chad pressed his thumb over the speaker when the Nerve video played. He watched with curious eyes at the flashing images, wondering what the hell Jared had just gotten himself into. 

Then it gave him the option of ‘Watcher’ or ‘Player’ and he selected the first. Next was a price, $20.00 to be a Watcher for the night. With a sigh Chad accepted. Then the screen changed again. He tilted his head as his own name flashed on the screen before the letters scrambled themselves until it read ‘Anon21’. 

“Okay, I’m in. What now?” Chad muttered into his phone, hoping Paris hadn’t hung up.

“Type in his name. Do you know what he signed up as?” Paris inquired over the phone.

“No.” 

“Okay, well think like Jared. He likes consistency… what was his Snapchat user?” Paris offered.

“I think it’s just Jarpad.” Chad typed that in and sure enough Jared popped up. “His Nerve profile is Jarpad17.” He informed Paris.

“Wow, he really mixed it up.” She said sarcastically.

“As if you haven’t been enough of a bitch…” Chad muttered as he watched Jared on the screen. His eyes widened at the sight of Jared, clinging to the back of the boy from before. Except it was more than that, they were on a motorcycle. A damn motorcycle. “What the hell?”

“What? What’s going on?” For a moment, Chad had forgotten he was still on the phone with Paris.

“He’s riding on a motorcycle with that guy.” Chad spoke into the phone. “Just- just meet me here. Bring Sandra.” 

“I can’t.” Paris replied quickly. “I’m still playing. I’ll send Sandra your way, but you have to keep track of him.”

“I plan on it.” Chad muttered, hanging up on Paris in favor of calling Sandra.

That’s how it started, Chad recruiting his friends to help him keep track of Jared. Well, friend. Sandra joined him immediately, leaving Paris’ side in favor of helping their friend who they were sure was in over his head.

They’d been just a step behind Jared the entire way. The large boutique was the first stop. In the end they arrived just moments before Jared and Jensen sped away. Chad and Sandra found themselves with a crowd, waving and calling out to the pair as they made their leave.

Jared was too wrapped up in the game, in Jensen, to notice them just a few yards away.

“He didn’t even see us.” Sandra had sighed, pulling Chad back to the car on their mission.

They watched over the phone as Jared got a tattoo, his first tattoo, picked by a stranger. Chad had frowned when he saw the way Jared looked up at Jensen, the adoration in his eyes as the boy filmed him. Chad grit his teeth when Jensen flirted and Jared’s cheeks flushed.

Sandra has told him to just admit it, that he had a thing for Jared. But he couldn't, especially not now when he was losing the only one he ever loved to a stranger.

Then the screen had gone black, muffled voices in the background. He assumed Jared and Jensen were talking in private, he couldn’t help but wonder what they spoke of.

Then the tattoo was revealed, a simple yet beautiful butterfly etched in black ink onto Jared’s skin. Excitement had crossed Jared’s features and he launched himself forward to hug Jensen tightly. That’s when Chad had to turn off the video. He already knew where they were so he kept driving.

“They’re cute.” Sandra had mentioned without thought, watching the way the pair interacted. “Sorry…” she muttered after that, throwing a sideways glance to Chad. “I know you hate him, but you have to admit that Jared looks happy.”

“I don’t hate Jensen, I don’t even know him.” Chad frowned. “I just don’t trust him. He thinks he can come in and sweep Jared off his feet? No, something has to be wrong with him.”

After that they rode in silence. Sandra kept track of them, watching on her phone what Chad couldn’t bare to. 

Her heart pounded out of her chest as she watched Jensen’s blindfolded helmet on the screen and Jared leaning over his shoulder. Jared yelled frantically while Jensen tried his best to assure him. The timer ticked down over the screen as the speed increased.

Sandra switched perspectives to watch from the view of other Watchers filming. She gasped loudly when the pair on the bike lurched out in front of a car at a red light.

Then, from next to her, Chad’s phone rang and she screamed, leading Chad to slam his foot on the brake. Her phone had fumbled in her hands before it fell to the floor boards. When Sandra recovered her phone she sighed in relief when Jared and Jensen were still on the bike, still unhurt.

“What?” Chad had asked over the phone when he realized who called. He put it on speaker so Paris could explain how she had failed at a dare and was eliminated. She also informed them that Jared and Jensen had made it on the leaderboard.

“We’re coming to get you.” Chad had told her.  
And that brought them to now, the three closest people to Jared on a quest to find him. With Sandra and Chad both being Watchers, they were able to keep track. 

“They’re on their way to some convenience store, but look.” Sandra held her phone to Paris in the backseat. It was a Watcher chat room where they’d vote and decide on the dares.

“What the fuck?” Paris snatched the phone from Sandra’s hand. “Get them there and we’ll take care of the rest…” she read messages aloud. “What the hell is this?”

“From what I saw, Watchers have been placing bets on players. One of the players has a whole fuck ton of money bet on her, but Jared and Jensne both passed her.” Sandra explained over her shoulder. “The Watchers who placed the bets are planning something to knock Jared and Jensen off so she can win and they don’t lose their money.”

“I thought Watchers weren’t supposed to interfere?” Chad spoke up.

“That’s the rule, but there’s ways around it.” Paris explained. “It looks like this bitch’s Watchers found people who are willing to interfere.”

“What’s that even supposed to mean?” Chad clenched the wheel at the thought. “What are they planning.”

“Nothing good, obviously. Check your phone, Chad. All texts are disabled during the game, so we can’t warn them. We have to get there. How close are they?” Paris spoke frantically, searching the chat room for any sort of clue for what these Watchers were planning.

“Jared and Jensen just got there.” Chad said solemnly, his heart dropping in his chest. 

“We have to hurry!” Sandra screeched in his ear, urging him to press down on the gas pedal. The trio prayed they could make it to their friend before something bad happened. 

Little did they know, they wouldn’t make it there in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It only takes a second to leave a kudos :)  
> Feedback is gold!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @slut-for-jared


	7. Chapter 7

A sharp pain stuck Jared in the stomach causing him to jolt into consciousness. He folded his arms over his belly after the foot kicked him again in the gut.

“Get up, pussy.” A gruff voice came from above, pressing his booted foot to Jared’s shoulder, rolling him into his back. Jared’s eyes fluttered open and he was met with a face above his. Except that it wasn’t exactly a face. It was a large, brown paper bag with eye holes cut out, presumably to hide the face beneath it.

“Jensen?” Jared looked around frantically until his eyes landed on his companion. He was slumped against one of the brick walls in the alley they’d evidently been dragged into. He had hand pressed to his rib cage with a figure standing over him. Jensen’s head turned to face Jared, but he looked like he was struggling to hold it up. “Jensen-“

Jared pressed his hands to the cold, scratchy ground and scrambled backwards, pulling himself to sit in the process. When he tried to stand, a wooden bat landed on his shoulder gently yet firm. He wasn’t hit, but held him in place.

“What’s going on?” Jared’s voice was hoarse as he looked up to the bag-headed man. 

“You weren’t supposed to make it this far, you weren’t supposed to pass her.” The man ground out.

“Let me go to him.” Jared clenched his jaw and put on the bravest face he could, ignoring the man’s words entirely.

“Let him up.” The figure standing over Jensen spoke and Jared’s eyes widened. He recognized that voice. 

“That’s what this is about?” Jared snarled as he pulled himself to his feet. “The stupid game!”

“It’s not stupid!” The dark haired girl from before snapped back. “You don’t understand, you never did.” She practically growled as she stepped forward towards Jared. “This isn’t just a game.”

Jared’s chest huffed out as he took a deep breath and pushed past her to kneel by Jensen. He cradled the older boy’s face in his hands and ran his thumb gently over his bruised skin.

“Hey, I’m okay.” Jensen assured in an attempt to calm Jared down. 

“Not for long.” The female player spoke up. “I need you two out of the game. I need to be the one in that top spot, I have too much riding on this.” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Why not just pass us in the game instead of attacking us?” Jensen sneered, shooting a glare her way.

“It’s too late, you’re first and second. You were already going to the final round. I need to make sure you can’t get there.” She tilted her head with a wicked smirk. 

“Then what was this? A phony dare to get us here?” Jared pressed himself closer to Jensen, trying to help him stand. 

“Well, look at smart pants over here.” She snickered to the three men behind here. They all had something covering their faces which wasn’t as much of a bad sign. If they were going to kill them, they wouldn’t have covered their faces because it wouldn’t have mattered. But it wasn’t any less frightening.

The other two men who hadn’t spoke stood behind the paper bagged man. One had a bandanna wrapped around the bottom half of his face. The other wore an anonymous mask.

“So, what? You want us to bail?” Jensen gritted out as Jared hoisted him to his feet. “Fine, okay? I bail.” Jensen gripped his hand over his rib cage, which he was sure was bruised or cracked. He failed in his attempt to ease the soreness.

“I’ll do the same if you leave us alone.” Jared offered with as little hate as he could. He needed to get them out of this situation and Jensen to a hospital. He wasn’t concerned about losing everything he’d earned, Jared just wanted Jensen to be safe.

“That’s not enough.” She argued. “What’s to stop you from going to the final round destination anyway? I’m in third, I need to be first. I can’t get there unless you both are out of the way.”

“You have my word.” Jared looked deep into her eyes the best he could in the dark, hoping that the truth of his words would be recognized.

“That’s not enough.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Do you know what will happen to me if I don’t win? Do you know how many people have placed money on me? If I lose then so do they… I don’t know what could happen. I have to look out for myself.” 

She stepped back then turned on her heel to exit into the street. “I’ve got to go. Have at it boys.” And with that she was gone, leaving the masked men and the two boys alone in the dark alley.

“You don’t have to do this.” Jared raised his hands in surrender as the man with the bat approached.

“Yeah, I do.” He grunted from behind the bag that worked as a mask. “Got over $5,000 on that broad. Need to make sure I don’t lose it.” 

“We- we have money.” Jared tried to barter. “We’ve earned a lot from the game, please just-“ he was cut off when the bat collided with his leg, knocking him to the ground. Jensen called out for him, shielding Jared’s body with his own as the bat came down against. It cracked against his back, bouncing off as the pain shot through him.

Despite the pain, Jensen forced himself to his feet. Moving as quickly as he could, he sprung forward, wrestling the man with the bat to the ground. 

“Jensen!” Jared managed to stand on his leg despite the throbbing pain. Only for his arms to be gripped tight when he tried to move. 

The man with the bandanna over his face stood behind Jared. He hooked his arms in Jared’s and held them behind his back. The other man in the anonymous mask stood in front of him. That man in the mask patted Jared down until he found his phone. He held it in his hand only briefly before throwing it to the ground, cracking it into pieces.

In rapid succession a fist collided with Jared’s face, then two hits to his stomach until he was doubling over in pain. 

“You think you’re a tough guy, huh?” The man with the paper bag mask growled out to Jensen as he kicked him to the ground. The bat had been knocked away, but the other man was still stronger. “You think you can fight me? You’re just weak loser. Gonna make sure you remember.”

“You get your rocks off beat up teenagers?” Jensen’s mocking words came out slurred from his bloody lips.

“You’re gonna wanna watch this.” The man behind the mask muttered to Jared, forcing him to face Jensen.

Jared fought like hell against the two men, but it did no good. With the pain in his leg, cracked ribs, and the way his head spun from the blunt force, he was unable to break free.

He helplessly watched as the man hunched over Jensen reached into the back of his jeans and withdrew a pocket knife. Jared kicked and squirmed, hell he even screamed, but no effect.

The man over Jensen forced him from his side onto his stomach against the dirty stone ground. He’d managed to pull Jensen’s leather jacket from his body, but after that Jensen put up too much of a fight. The man straddled Jensen’s back and used the knife to cut into the collar of his shirt. Jensen thrashed against the ground as the man cut a jagged chunk of cloth from the shirt.

Then the man forced it into Jensen’s mouth to muffle his yells while Jared was forced to watch helplessly. With strength and determination, the man was able to force Jensen’s arm out, wrist and palm to the ground. He clicked the knife out and pressed it to the outside of Jensen’s bicep.

He exclaimed in pain into the makeshift gag and Jared cried out his name, only for another hard punch to collide with his stomach. His legs gave out beneath him and if it wasn’t for the man behind him, holding him by his arms, he would have crumpled to the ground.

“Get off of him!” Jared cried out once more, watching in horror as blood leaked from Jensen’s arm and the back of his head. “Jensen-“ 

From the ground, his green eyes flicked to Jared, glossy with unshed tears. He wanted Jared to be the last this he saw before he passed out from the painful torment.

Jared didn’t hold back his sobs when Jensen’s eyes drooped shut. He watched through blurry, tear filled eyes as the man with the bag over his head stood. He leaned down for a moment to wipe his blood coated hand across the remains of Jensen’s shirt.

“Let’s get outta here.” The man trudged away from Jensen’s limp body, motioning for the others to follow. And they did, dropping Jared harshly to the ground before stomping after their leader.

“Jensen!” Jared cried, crawling on the ground until he reached the other boy. Blocking out the agony the best that could, Jared moved to kneel. He carefully moved Jensen onto his back and ripped the makeshift gag from his mouth.

“Hey, there.” Jared sighed in relief when Jensen’s eyes started to open. Jared moved him carefully so Jensen’s head rested on his knees, cradling the older boys face gently. “Think you can open your eyes for me a bit more.” He asked, holding back tears as Jensen’s green eyes opened fully.

“‘M head hurts.” Jensen grumbled, trying to move his hand to his head. Jared’s eyes widened when he saw bloody, jagged letters cut into Jensen’s bicep deep enough to scar. He carefully moved Jensen’s hand away and back to his chest.

“I know, I know.” Jared put on his bravest face, running his fingers gingerly over Jensen’s head, searching out for the wound without worrying him. “We gotta get you to a hospital.”

“Lost m’ phone.” Jensen mumbled out, his eyes flicking around, unable to stay in one place. Then he clenched them tight, trying to block out the ringing in his ears.

Jared shouted for help and Jensen whined, trying time shield his ears from the noise. “I’m sorry.” Jared hushed Jensen before screaming again. “Help! Please!!”

Out of the end of the alley, a group of figures made themselves known as the flash of their phones cascaded over the pair. 

“Help! He’s- he-“ That’s when Jared realized they weren’t moving. The group stood still, pointing their phones at the scene before them. “What are you doing?!” Jared cried out. “Help us!”

Jensen grit his teeth as Jared continued to scream at the voyeuristic group. Every inch of his body was in unrelenting pain. His head throbbed, his ears rang, his ribs and legs ached, and his arm felt like it was on fire.

Jared watched in horror as not a single person moved from their place, too content with Watching to act. He gave up on crying for help and instead ripped his jacket from his body. He draped it carefully over Jensen’s head to shield him from the bright lights. Not to mention keeping him off of their sick videos.

“Move! Move!” A familiar voice called and for a moment Jared thought he was hallucinating. Then, as if a miracle occurred, his best friend was standing in front of him. 

“Chad, you have to help me. We have to get him out of here.” Jared pleaded, his eyes flicking past the blonde boy to the crowd of people. To his relief they were being ushered away by… Paris and Sandra? “How did you guys find us?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Chad shook his head, crouching to the ground to uncover Jensen’s face. “We called the cops and an ambulance.” A shuddering breath left Jared, a sob of relief escaping his lips as tears poured down his cheeks. 

Chad’s hand cupped his bruised cheek, moving Jared to look at him in the eyes. “It’s gonna be okay, he’s gonna be okay.” Chad assured, wiping Jared’s tears away with his thumb. “You’re gonna be okay.”

“Jared!” Paris cried, jogging toward him with Sandra at her side. “Jared I’m- I’m so sorry that this happened.” She apologized shakily, guilt crushing her when she saw Jared’s bruised face. “It’s all my fault and I-“

“It’s okay.” Jared choked out, looking at her briefly before turning his attention to Jensen. His heart dropped at how pale the older boy looked. “How far is the ambulance?”

“We called it the second you walked into that store. One of the other players organized this, she-“

“She set us up to get jumped. I know.” Jared interrupted Sandra, who was hovering a bit too close for his liking. Jared felt claustrophobic, like the world around him was crashing down and caving in. Jared focused on Jensen, fingers on his pulse as he gently stroked Jensen’s blood-soaked hair. Of course it brought no assurance to Jensen since he was unconscious, but in a way it comforted Jared. It made him feel useful, like he was making a difference, calming Jensen, but mostly himself. 

The blare of the ambulance sirens had Jared’s head perking up. The brunette choked on air as he broke down in tears of relief. “Thank god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is literal gold, please tell me what you thought! <3


	8. Chapter 8

“Please, stop. I’m- I’m fine!” Jared snapped at the insistent nurse who’d been poking and prodding at him for what felt like an eternity.

It had been hours since the ambulance and his friends had rescued them. Jared stayed by Jensen’s side the whole ride and even into the hospital, limping alongside the gurney. Then the doctors informed Jared that Jensen had to go into surgery due to internal bleeding.

Jared begged and pleaded to not leave Jensen’s side to the point hospital attendants had to hold him back. Jared hardly registered what happened next. He felt as if he was out of his own body as the nurses guided him into his own room in order to patch him up. His adrenaline high dropped and that's when he felt the pain in full. 

Chad stayed with him the whole time as Jared got stitches in his cheek, a splint around his knee, and even when the nurses doped him up on pain meds for his bruised ribs. He calmed Jared down after having a panic attack when he awoke and Sandra relayed that Jensen was still in surgery. Paris was still speaking with the cops on behalf of Jared and Jensen, but Sandra said they still hadn’t tracked down the assailants. Jared didn’t care about anything but Jensen in the moment, though. 

“Is Jensen out of surgery yet? Can I please just see him?” Jared’s sad puppy eyes almost had his nurse breaking down, but in the end she responded with the same thing she’d been saying to Jared for hours.

“I’ll let you know the moment he’s out of surgery.” Sympathy blended with her professional tone and Jared nodded with teary, saddened eyes. The nurse bit her lip before sighing. She rested her hand on Jared’s shoulder from where he sat on the bed with his back on the pillow and his sore legs in front of him. “How about I go check on his progress?”

Jared nodded with a small yet appreciative, “thank you.” 

As the nurse left the room a familiar face entered with a scowl. “I swear to god those pigs are idiots.” Paris complained as she walked towards the hospital bed. “There’s video evidence of the attack and yet they aren’t even looking for those guys.” She clenched her teeth before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “I brought you some jello.” The blonde girl offered a slight smile to Jared, handing him the dessert and a spoon.

“You know he can eat solid food, right?” Chad chuckled lightly, glancing between Paris and then to Jared, who was focused on tearing off the cover of the treat.

“I know, but I thought something sweet would make him feel better.” She shrugged and sat on the edge of the bed, smoothing out the hospital covers that Jared had kicked out of place. “Maybe ease some anxiety.”

“I don’t think that’s happening anytime soon.” Jared confessed, dipping his spoon into the bright red jello. “But I appreciate the gesture.”

Paris couldn’t meet Jared’s eyes, instead she chose to look to her heeled feet. Then she glanced to Chad, asking silently.

“I’m… I’m gonna go grab some coffee.” Chad seemed to read her mind as he stood and exited the room for the first time that night, leaving Jared and Paris alone.

“Jared, I am so sorry.” She finally looked to her friend. “I acted so terrible before and if it weren’t for me you wouldn’t be here in this bed.” She sniffled, forcing herself to look into Jared’s eyes rather than his injuries. 

“I’m not mad at you.” Jared spoke the words Paris secretly hoped to hear. “At first I was.” He chuckled humorlessly. “I was pissed off and embarrassed… but then I signed up for the stupid game and,” Jared clicked his tongue and blinked back tears. “And then I met Jensen.”

Jared got choked up on his words and Paris moved up the bed and gently wrapped her arms around Jared. “He’s gonna be okay.” She whispered into his ear, allowing herself to be the shoulder Jared would cry on. 

“It’s my fault.” Jared muttered between quiet cries. 

“Jared-“

“It is.” He cut her off, leaning back to look at her eyes, wiping droplets from his own. “You don’t understand, he threw himself at that guy when I was his target. He got the worst of it trying to protect me.” 

“Oh, sweetie…” she couldn’t stand to see the broken look in Jared’s eyes. “He’s gonna be fine.”

“You don’t know that.” Jared clenched his eyes tight and dropped his head. “What if he-”

“Hey! Stop thinking like that!” She insisted, tucking her fingers under Jared’s chin to make him look to her. “From what I can tell, from what I saw, he’s strong. He’ll pull through.”

“What did you see?” Jared questioned to distract himself after a few long and quiet moments. “You said from what you saw...”

“Chad signed up as a Watcher after you took off with Jensen. He and Sandra were worried about you, they followed you the whole way, but they just missed you each time.” Paris explained, looking over her shoulder as the door opened and Sandra stepped in. “That’s how we found out you were in trouble.”

“You followed us the whole way?” Jared furrowed his brows when he looked up to Sandra. “Why?”

“Well, she’s right. We were worried.” Sandra bit her lip. “More so Chad. I thought it was good for you to get out all that repressed impulse.” Sandra admitted to Jared, taking a seat on the edge of the bed across from Paris. 

“And why was Chad so worried?” Jared looked between the girls. “He knows I can take care of myself.” At that Paris raised her brows and Jared rolled his eyes. “Not including now.”

“Don’t you get it?” Sandra piped up after the other two exchanged looks. “I know you’re not that stupid.”

“I’m sitting in a hospital bed and you’re choosing now to insult me?” Jared sassed back with a little laugh and Paris smiled at how he sounded like his usual self.

Before Sandra could explain herself and what she meant, Jared’s nurse walked into the room with a slight smile, Chad right behind her. “Your friend has been out of surgery, but he’s resting now.” 

Jared’s lips parted as he registered the words. Jensen was going to be okay. His hand pressed to his heart, feeling the steady bumps under his own palm before moving to his mouth. This was real. He was here and so was Jensen. He could hardly believe it.

“Can- can I see him?” Jared asked shakily, biting back tears, although he doubted he had any left after the night he had. 

The nurse shook her head just a tad and Jared swore his heart dropped from his chest. “I’ll let you know when he can have visitors.” She proposed as she noticed Jared’s shift in demeanor.

“Hey.” Paris whispered, pressing his hand lightly to Jared’s shoulder to get his attention. “He’s okay. That’s what matters.” 

Jared swallowed the lump in his throat and turned to the nurse. “Please.” Jared begged one last time. His wide, desperate eyes paired with a pout tugged at the heartstrings of the kind nurse.

“Just for a little bit?” Chad asked her quietly, glancing between the nurse and to where his best friend sat heartbroken on the bed. He couldn’t bear to see it any longer.

After a few moments of thought the nurse finally relented. “Just for a bit.” Her kindly spoken words had Jared’s shoulders slumping in relief as he exhaled the breath he’d been holding.

“Thank you.” Jared wasn’t sure he could handle speaking any further without breaking into tears. He offered the woman a grateful look as he maneuvered himself out of the hospital bed. 

Sandra and Paris both stood, one girl helping Jared balance while the other retrieved a wheelchair from the corner of the room. Chad was at his side in a moment, helping seat him into the chair. While he wasn’t exactly thrilled about the wheelchair, Jared didn’t argue back that he could stand. 

He wasn’t going to do anything to keep himself waiting any longer. 

Everything felt like a blur, Jared hardly registered the world around him as he was pushed down the hall. When they stopped at one of the doors, the nurse informed him that Jensen was resting and it was best to let him stay that way.

“You can go in, but you three need to wait out here.” The nurse directed the last part at Jared’s friends, who nodded in confirmation.

With the help of the nurse, Jared was able to get into the room quickly and quietly. As he approached Jensen’s bed he found that same feeling of his heart stopping returning. The nurse protested quietly as Jared stood from the chair, putting his weight on his good leg to stand. 

Jared looked down to Jensen’s bruised yet peaceful face. The older boy had stitches in his forehead to match the ones on Jared’s cheek and a busted lip. It filled Jared with dread to see him like this. Nothing would stop him from blaming himself.

“He’s going to be okay, right?” Jared asked the nurse softly from where she stood a few feet behind him. She didn’t speak, she just hummed in response. Jared took a shuddering breath and nodded before looking back down to Jensen.

He wanted to touch Jensen’s skin, to run his hands through the other boy’s hair, to see his emerald green eyes… anything to confirm this was real and that Jensen was safe. That he was alive.

Ever so carefully, Jared lowered himself to sit in one of the comfy hospital chairs beside the bed, pushing the wheelchair away from him. Jared’s hand found Jensen’s and without a second thought he gently wrapped his fingers around Jensen’s cold hand. His fingertips brushed against the pulse oximeter and Jared sighed deeply. Whether in sadness or relief, that was to be determined. At least they were here now, they were safe. Jensen was looked after and in capable hands. Jared assured himself that Jensen would be fine. He tried to push back all the anxiety and fear that swirled inside of him.

He just needed Jensen to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and especially comments are literally gold and make my day <3


	9. Chapter 9

Jared’s eyes fluttered open in confusion. He didn’t even remember falling asleep. His head was rested on the edge of Jensen’s bed, squeezing the older boy’s hand in his own. Even though he was still thick with sleep, Jared lifted his head. He moved to wipe his eyes, but Jensen’s hand held his tighter, like he was… awake. Jared glanced up quickly and was met with a sight he was terrified he’d never see again. 

Beautiful, emerald green eyes staring back at him. “Hey.” Jensen croaked with a tired smile.

“Oh my god.” Jared gasped, fully awake in seconds, his eyes brimming with tears almost immediately. Without warning he launched himself forward and wrapped his arms around Jensen’s waist, half his body hanging off the bed as he buried his face into Jensen’s neck.

Jensen made a sound between a wince and a chuckle. Nevertheless, he weakly returned the younger boy’s embrace. “It’s okay.” Jensen muttered against Jared’s ear when he heard the brunette sniffle. He held Jared tightly, rubbing his hand up and down Jared’s back in an attempt to comfort him. Jensen even pressed a light kiss to the shell of his ear before Jared leaned back.

“I’m sorry.” Jared wiped just eyes with the back of his hand, seating himself gently back into the chair.

“Don’t apologize, you didn’t crush me.” The teasing tone in Jensen’s voice combined with the lazy smirk made it very difficult to not smile.

“That’s not what I meant.” Jared muttered despite his own happiness of Jensen being awake. “You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for-“

“Cut that shit out right now.” Jensen interrupted him sternly. “You better not be blaming yourself.” His eyes sought out Jared’s hazel ones, portraying absolute seriousness.

“That guy was going to attack me and you put yourself in the way.” Jared stuttered out, wiping away more tears as he tried to focus on Jensen.

“The only person at fault is that crazy bitch and her goons.” Jensen stated firmly. “It’s not your fault.” His tone shifted to one of softness, his hand lifting from the bed to gently cup Jared’s unbruised cheek. “Are you okay?”

Jared snorted and shook his head. “I should be asking you that.” At that Jensen cracked a grin.

“Well, I’m fine.” Jensen confirmed. “Better now.” He stroked his thumb along Jared’s skin. “No tears, okay?” Jensen proposed softly as he wiped wet drops from Jared’s cheek.

“How long have you been awake?” Jared nuzzled his warm, blushing cheek against Jensen’s cool palm.

“A few minutes?” Jensen guessed with a soft shrug. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up?” Jared asked curiously, humming from Jensen’s comforting touch.

“You looked so peaceful and you obviously needed rest after our night.” Jensen’s chuckle turned into a cough and Jared’s eyes went wide. “I’m okay.” Jensen gripped the front of Jared’s shirt when he tried to stand. “My throats just dry, ‘m not gonna bust my stitches.”

“I’ll get you water.” Jared declared despite Jensen’s eye roll and protests, breaking from Jensen’s weak grip.

“I’m fine!” Jensen called hoarsely after Jared, but he was obviously determined, limping out of the room. Jensen sighed and dropped his head back to the pillows, closing his eyes to avoid the fluorescent lights.

A gentle knock on the door had Jensen’s eyes fluttering open and turning to the door. “Come in!” He called and was surprised to find who poked their head through the door. “Diner guy?” Jensen raised his brows.

“My name’s Chad.” The blonde boy tucked his hands into his pockets as he approached. 

“What can I do for ya, Chad?” Jensen tilted his head, using the little remote to sit the back of his bed upright. 

Chad bit the inside of his cheek for a long moment of silence before sighing. “I was trying to think of what I should say to you.” The blonde admitted. “I guess I just wanted to thank you.”

“Why thank me?” Jensen furrowed his brows at the nervous boy.

“You saved Jared’s life.” His blue eyes met Jensen’s green ones. “He said you threw yourself at that guy.”

“I think he’s being a bit dramatic with the whole ‘life saving’ thing.” Jensen confessed with a small smile tugging at his lips. 

“Still.” Chad insisted. “You barely know Jared and you still put yourself in danger for him.” He looked down at the beaten boy in the hospital bed. “You didn’t have to do that, but you did”

“I’d do it again.” Jensen confessed, biting his lip for a brief moment. “I’d do anything for him.”

Chad looked away from Jensen’s eyes awkwardly after his honesty. “ At first I thought you were some asshole and- and I really didn’t like you.” Chad admitted suddenly. “There wasn’t a reason except that you did what I couldn’t. But now… now I’m okay with it.” 

Jensen nodded slowly as he registered Chad’s words. “I- well thanks, man.” 

Chad looked over his shoulder as the door creaked open and Jared stumbled in. He turned back to Jensen and muttered just loud enough for the boy in the bed to hear. “Just- just treat him right, okay?”

“Of course.” Jensen promised sincerely. With that Chad nodded and headed out the door before Jared could question. “Hey, sweetheart.” Jensen perked up when Jared took a seat by the bed and handed him a paper cup of water.

“What was Chad doing in here?” Jared questioned and Jensen sipped his water.

He exhaled in relief as the coolness seeped down his throat. “He was just… checking in on me. Seems like a good guy.” Jensen relaxed his shoulders and rested his head on the pillows.

“He is.” Jared agreed, watching as Jensen sipped at his water.

“C’mere.” Jensen motioned at Jared after a few moments. A confused, little smile broke out on Jared’s lips as he asked, “what?” With a cheeky grin, Jensen scooted over in the bed as far as he could and patted the space beside him. “Up, boy.” At that Jared laughed and Jensen joined in.

With a grin and a roll of his eyes, Jared hoisted himself into the bed beside Jensen. The younger boy snuggled close to Jensen as his arm wrapped around Jared’s shoulders. Jared fixed the thin blanket around their waists and he nuzzled his face into Jensen’s neck.

Jensen’s other hand moved to stroke through Jared’s hair and the brunette practically purred.  
Jared’s long legs almost hung off the edge of the edge of the bed as he maneuvered them, cautious to keep the weight off of his injured knee.

“You should sleep.” Jared muttered into Jensen’s neck softly. 

“I spent half my night unconscious, I don’t wanna close my eyes anytime soon.” Jensen professed solemnly. “You sleep. I’ll keep watch.” He joked, a small chuckle leaving his lips when Jared scoffed out a laugh. “You’re safe with me.”

Jared and Jensen remained quiet for a long while, relishing in the warmth and comfort of each other’s bodies. 

“I never should have played that stupid game.” Jared confessed softly, leaning his head back as Jensen turned to face him. “You wouldn’t be hurt if I hadn’t.”

“I’m glad you did because if you hadn’t, I never would have met you.” Jensen rested his forehead to Jared’s. “I’ll take all the hurt in the world if it means I get to have you.” With that Jensen leaned in, gently pressing his lips to Jared’s.

“What do we do from here?” Jared muttered against Jensen’s lips softly. Jensen pulled away with a gentle smile and awe in his eyes.

“Whatever we want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is literally gold, please tell me what you think!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first series that I have ever completed! I would just like to say thank you so very much to everyone who has stuck with me!
> 
> This also fills my spnkinkbingo square for ‘First time’

~6 months later~

“Careful… careful…” Jared spoke persistently. “I still don’t think you should be lifting this.” He looked across to Jensen as they maneuvered the queen sized mattress into the bed frame.

“Doc gave me the all clear weeks before we left.” Jensen snorted as he lowered his side of the bed into place. “And there’s no way I’m paying for some mover guys to haul this in. It’s the last thing anyway.”

Jared relented his argument seeing as how they were already finished with the final task. He’d been on the verge of arguing with Jensen the whole time they carried their small amount of furniture and boxes into the apartment, but Jensen made it hard. Mainly because he was right.

Of course Jared wasn’t mad or upset at Jensen, he was simply worried about him. There would never be a time when Jared didn’t worry about the other boy. But, Jensen’s assurance and positivity managed to put Jared at ease. Not to mention his logical reasoning. 

“That’s the last thing.” Jared exhaled in relief and looked around the room. While the studio apartment was decent sized, the furniture and the scattered boxes made it seem even smaller. But Jared didn’t mind, it just made him feel cozy. 

Apartments in California, especially near his college, tended to be higher in price, but they managed to find this place at a more than reasonable cost. It was the most they could afford with what they had.

After the attack their game was effectively ended and the money was lost. All of it.

At first Jared didn’t care, all he cared about was being by Jensen’s side as he recovered. When Jensen was finally discharged from the hospital he was told to take it easy. Every morning and every afternoon after school Jared was at Jensen’s apartment, nursing him back to health despite his many, many protests.

Days turned into weeks which turned into months and eventually school ended. Jared graduated from his senior year at the top of his class with honors, Jensen cheering him on the very loudest the whole ceremony. 

Then summer rolled around and Jared got a letter from Stanford. He’d never forget that day. The mail had been late, but he still made it out to Jensen’s place. He’d been too scared to open it, already fearing the worst. 

Jared made Jensen read the letter out loud for him. And when Jensen read the words that would change his life, Jared broke out into tears and threw his arms around his boyfriend. Jensen had chuckled loudly and congratulated Jared, squeezing him back tightly.

After that the couple sat down and talked for hours. In the end they came to the conclusion that Jared wasn’t willing to leave Jensen and Jensen wasn’t going to let Jared turn down the scholarship. 

So Jensen moved with Jared to California.

Both knew it was rushed and nearly unrealistic, especially without the money, but they made it work. Jensen continued with his odd jobs, only the legal ones of course, while Jared found a steady job of his own.

There were times when Jared wished he had the money. He imagined scenarios where they were able to both make it to the final round and earn big. Thoughts like that always made him spiral back to the night. He still had nightmares about holding Jensen’s limp, unconscious body in his arms. He often spent the night in Jensen’s bed rather than his own so that when he woke up he knew everything was fine. Jensen was still with him, everything was still okay.

The police never caught the other player or the attackers, and they never bothered with the Watchers that did nothing to help. Jared couldn’t go a day without anxiety bubbling up when they called off the case. Jared would be walking down the streets and panicked when eyes landed on him. 

Were they just strangers? Were they Watchers of Nerve? Or were they a part of the group that organized his and Jensen’s assault?

It took him a long time and many hours of counseling to be able to not fear the worst out in the world. 

Then the day came where Jared and Jensen packed up their belongings and began their road trip out to Cali. After sharing tearful goodbyes with his parents and his friends, Jared got into the passenger seat of Jensen’s old, yet new to him, black ford truck and they began their trip. The vehicle mostly afforded from the sale of Jensen’s motorcycle, which Jared was actually sad to see go.

They took their sweet time driving to California, stopping along the way for sightseeing. They even spent Jared’s 18th birthday detouring at The Four Corners, a place Jared had always been curious to see.

The moment they crossed the state lines into California almost a week after their trip began was when reality really stuck Jared.

He’d never left his own neighborhood until the night he met Jensen. Yet here he was now, standing across the country in his own apartment, well, his and Jensen’s.

At first they lived in the truck for a solid week as they searched out for a place that was close to Jared’s school campus, but not overly priced. 

In the end they found a nice little studio that was only a twenty minute drive. They’d gotten it as a steal and Jared swore it was a miracle.

Jared was pulled from his thoughts when Jensen took the opportunity to sneak up on him. His strong arms wrapped around Jared’s waist and he lifted him. Jensen spun Jared in the tight hug and in a whirl of laughter the couple fell onto their new mattress. 

“What are you doing?” Jared laughed as he rolled Jensen onto his back. Before he could move from the bed, Jensen was pulling Jared’s body towards his. Jared landed with an ungraceful “umph” on top of Jensen, leading the older boy to laugh. 

His hand tangled into the brunette’s hair and Jensen pulled him down into a kiss, pressing their lips together. Jared couldn’t help the little moan that slipped out when Jensen took control of the fevered kiss. Jensen smiled against Jared’s lips before Jared pulled away with blushing cheeks.

“Happens every time.” Jensen teased with a small smirk at Jared’s pink cheeks and Jared rolled his eyes.

Jensen grinned even wider as Jared sat up and he realized the position they were in. Somehow they ended up with Jensen flat on his back and Jared straddling his hips. His hands moved to Jared’s waist, fingertips sneaking beneath the hem of his shirt.

“Do you know what today is?” Jensen’s eyes seemed to sparkle as he looked up to meet Jared’s hazel ones.

“Moving day?” Jared guessed with a small chuckle and furrowed brows. Jensen’s fingers felt feather light as they danced along the bare skin they reached.

“Well, yeah.” Jensen bit his lip when Jared’s body twitched on top of his from the slight tickle sensation. “But it’s also our anniversary.” He smiled giddily and Jared cocked his head to the side.

“But it hasn’t been a year.” Jared moved his own hands to Jensen’s, pressing his slightly bigger palms to the backs of Jensen’s hands, intertwining their fingers. Jensen gave a light squeeze to Jared’s skin before Jared was lifting both their hands to his lips. Jared’s lips pressed softly to each of Jensen’s palms and he practically purred from below.

“Six month anniversary.” Jensen explained, untangling his hands from Jared’s briefly only to grasp them once more, this time with their palms pressed together. “We met half a year ago today… and we had our first kiss.” 

A slow smile crossed Jared’s lips as he leaned down. Jared’s hands moved to rest by Jensen’s head as he leaned in to kiss those plump, pink lips that he loved so much. “Didn’t take you for the ‘every month is an anniversary’ sappy type.” Jared teased between kisses.

“Well, this is different.” Jensen chewed the inside of his cheek when Jared pulled back, his demeanor shifting from one of teasing and confidence to almost nervousness. Jared moved to kneel when Jensen sat himself up right, opting to sit on his knees as well. Jensen looked down to where their knees touched, swallowing the lump in his throat.

“Are you okay?” Jared sensed the shift immediately. He tucked his fingers beneath Jensen’s chin, causing him to lift his head until their eyes met. Jared offered a reassuring smile as Jensen parted his lips to speak.

“I’m more than okay.” Jensen exhaled with a shy chuckle. “Exactly six months ago you came into my life and you changed it forever.” Jensen admitted with emotion building behind his voice. “And… and you made me believe in love at first sight,” Jensen took a deep breath. “I love you, Jared.”

Jared was sure his heart at stopped at Jensen’s words. He looked almost in shock and Jensen blushed, which was a very rare occurrence. “I- I know it was probably o-obvious,” Jensen stumbled over his words- another something he hardly ever did. “But I wanted it to be special when I actually sa-“

Before Jensen could finish his sentence, Jared was crashing his lips to Jensen’s. His hands cupped Jensen’s perfect jawline as he held him in the passionate, breathless kiss.

“I love you, too.” Jared sighed dreamily when he pulled away. A grin crossed Jensen's lips as he searched Jared’s face for a moment. Jared’s cheeks heated up further and he began to look away, but Jensen caught his lips again before he could.

“Good. ‘Cause it’d suck if you didn’t.” Jared scoffed out a laugh at Jensen’s playful joking. 

In a moment of feeling confident in himself, emboldened by Jensen’s words, Jared pressed himself forward. His lips caressed the shell of Jensen’s ear as he slyly spoke. “What do you say we spend the rest of the day, sorry, anniversary… in our new bed?

Jensen leaned back until he could meet Jared’s eyes, searching his face to make sure they were thinking of the same thing. “Are,” Jensen pushed down the sudden need filling him. “Are you sure? I don’t wanna push you into anything-“

“Are you ready?” Jared offered and Jensen nearly scoffed. He’d been more than ready the second he laid his eyes on Jared. He nodded at Jared’s question, not sure he’d be able to keep calm enough to speak. Arousal was already stirring within from Jared’s words. “Then yes, I’m ready.”

At that Jensen couldn’t help but grin. But before he could go in for another kiss, Jared was standing from the bed. “C’mon. Up.” Jensen’s confused expression had Jared chuckling. “I’m gonna find sheets or a blanket. We aren’t ruining the new mattress.”

“You’re such a girl.” Jensen feigned annoyance, but his true thoughts shined through with his little smile. Jared rolled his eyes as he tore into a box with the word ‘blankets’ scribbled on the side. The one he withdrew was a dark shade of grey, soft to the touch, and big enough to cover most of the mattress. 

While Jared busied himself with laying the blanket out over the bare mattress. Jensen worked on removing his own shirt. Once the clothing fell to the floor he moved to stand behind Jared. His fingers pulled up at the hem of Jared’s shirt. The younger boy allowed Jensen to pull the item away with a little smile.

Jensen licked his lips when Jared’s tattoo came into view. The ink hadn’t faded one bit, the outline of the little butterfly clear as ever. Jensen dropped his head to press a kiss to Jared’s skin before tracing his tongue over the black etched wings.

Jared shivered at the sensation and Jensen practically purred, trailing his lips up Jared’s back. Jensen ended with pressing his plump lips to Jared’s shoulder before he turned Jared around. The older boy’s hand pressed lightly at Jared’s chest and he went down willingly. Jared’s back fell against the soft blanket that covered the mattress. Jensen crawled over him, connecting their lips and kissing like their lives depended on it.

Without thinking Jared’s hands landed on each of Jensen’s biceps and the older boy flinched before pulling away. Jared frowned as Jensen looked away from him. “Hey,” Jared trailed his fingers over the scars on Jensen’s arm. “This isn’t who you are.” 

Jared was always careful, he knew Jensen didn’t like to talk about the attack. Jensen dealt with it much differently that Jared had, opting to ignore it whenever he could. Jensen acted like it didn’t bother him, but Jared knew it had. He knew the shame that Jensen couldn’t stop carrying. 

Jared would often see Jensen looking in the mirror at the scarred letters on his arm left by one of the attackers. The jagged, knife cut letters that taunted him, that made him feel weak. 

Permanently etched into Jensen’s left bicep was the word ‘loser,’ courtesy of the man who had nearly killed him. It was a constant reminder of that night, that he’d been beat and there was nothing he could have done about it. 

“You better believe me when I say this isn’t who you are.” Jared offered again an assuring smile, opting to move his hand from Jensen’s scars to his cheek. “Because you’re not a loser,” Jensen visibly winced at the word. “You’re my win,” Jared promised. “And I love you more than anything.” 

Jensen’s eyes flicked to meet Jared’s, his heart melting at the brunette’s gentle smile and loving eyes. “I love you, too.” Jensen uttered with a nod to Jared’s words.

“We can stop.” Jared stroked the older boy’s cheek, but Jensen shook his head. 

“I’m tired of letting them win.” Jensen took a deep breath. “That bastard’s not gonna dictate anything in my life. I’m not going to let that night get the best of me.” 

Jared had been waiting so long to hear words like that. It’d taken months, but Jensen was finally taking his power back, his control, and not letting that night or any of the assailants determine anything. It was easier said than done, even being so far from where it happened, but Jared was insanely proud of Jensen’s realization.

Getting back into the previous mindset, Jensen attached his lips to Jared’s once more. Both boys moved further up the bed until Jared’s head rested where the pillows should be. Both comfortable on the mattress, Jensen sat back on his knees between Jared’s long, bent legs. 

Jensen’s hands moved to his belt and Jared watched with parted lips as Jensen pulled the leather loose and cast it aside. 

“I uh,” Jensen scoffed a tiny laugh as the corner of his lips twitched up. “I wasn’t exactly expecting this so I don’t have condoms.” He admitted, his hands pausing before they could undo the button on his jeans.

“‘S okay.” Jared shrugged against the bed, his hands moving to Jensen’s shoulders. “We already had the virginity talk.” Jared chuckled as he pulled Jensen down for a quick, reassuring kiss. “I know I’m clean and so are you.” Jared moved his lips to Jensen’s ear in a bold move. “Plus… I wanna feel your cum dripping outta me.” 

Jensen practically growled in response. “You sure have a dirty mouth, baby.” Jensen nipped at his neck before moving to kiss him roughly. “Just remember what you asked for.” And then Jensen was tearing at Jared’s belt, whipping the leather through the loops. He scooted down the bed, his tongue and teeth leaving a trail of licks and bites down Jared’s belly.

“We have lube, right?” Jared panted out, his cheeks flushing at the sight of Jensen’s head between his legs. “From that time when… y'know.”

Jensen smirked fondly at the memories. Just because they hadn’t had sex yet didn’t mean they hadn’t done other things. “Yeah,” Jensen pulled himself from the bed and Jared practically whimpered at the loss of his warm touch. 

While Jensen briefly searched through the box where he knew it would be, Jared busied himself with removing his jeans. He tucked his fingers into the waistband after undoing the button. Jared lifted his hips he pulled them from his body, biting back a small amused laughter when they caught around his ankles. He kicked them away just in time as Jensen returned.

“Someone’s eager.” Jensen grinned in his own excitement, his hand moving to rub at the bulge in his pants. The sight of Jared sprawled out and practically naked all for him was testing Jensen’s will.

He dropped the lube bottle onto the bed beside Jared and worked his own pants down his legs, then he pushed down his boxers. Jared licked his lips when he caught the full view of his boyfriends naked body. Jensen kneed his way back onto the bed and found himself between Jared’s spread legs once more.

“You’re so pretty.” Jensen praised, dragging his fingertips across Jared’s naked thighs. “Let’s get these off.” Jensen muttered to himself, moving to tug Jared’s boxers down his legs. Jensen licked his lips while Jared whimpered when his hard cock sprang free from its confines, slapping against his belly and drooling precum. “Damn, baby.” Jensen admired and Jared blushed, moving to cover himself out of instinct, but Jensen pushed his hands away wordlessly. Jared obeyed nonetheless. 

It took a moment of maneuvering before Jared was completely naked in front of him. His lean body was already dotted with sweat and blush from the heat swirling inside of him. Jared’s long cock twitched in attention when Jensen leaned down and gave the head a small lick. The younger boy practically keened, his hips lifting in an effort to chase Jensen’s mouth as he pulled away.

Jensen stroked his own thick cock with one hand and grabbed the little bottle with the other. “You sure you wanna do this?” Jensen was sure he already knew the answer with how needy Jared was already getting, but he still had the courtesy to ask.

“Yes,” Jared nodded frantically, his hand snaking down his body to wrap around his own hard cock. “Please.”

“Sound pretty when you beg.” Jensen praised as he popped the cap from the bottle and drizzled some of the clear, slick liquid onto his fingers. “Gotta get you ready, though.” He moved closer between Jared’s legs until he could comfortably rest his fingers over Jared’s hole. “I seem to recall you liking this part.”

Before Jared could respond to Jensen’s taunting words, Jensen slipped two fingers inside of him. A moan slipped from Jared’s lips when Jensen pushed in knuckle-deep and curled his thick fingers. He thrust his cock up into his own hand while Jensen worked him with his fingers.

Jensen withdrew his fingers and Jared gasped at the loss, looking down to where Jensen was settled between his legs. “The only person who gets to make you cum is me. Don’t make me tie your hands.” Jensen warned and Jared nodded, panting out a small “okay.” His restraint wasn’t nearly as strong as Jensen’s, so he opted to cross his wrists above his head.

“There ya go.” Jensen praised, moving his fingers back to Jared’s entrance. He pushed three slickened fingers in this time and Jared moaned once more. His hips canted down as he tried to make Jensen pick up the speed of his lazily moving digits.

Jensen’s own cock drooled precum at the feel of Jared wrapped around his fingers. He was so warm and tight. Jensen thought he might cum from just the way Jared feels, the way he moans. Jensen can’t even begin to fathom how good it will feel to bury his cock inside of Jared’s hole for the very first time.

He thrusted his fingers a little harder when he found Jared’s prostate and the younger boy made such sweet noises. Jared’s hips moved in time with Jensen’s hand and he moaned with every steady paced thrust of Jensen’s thick fingers.

“Jensen...” Jared whined out when Jensen pulled back before he even buried his fingers all the way inside of Jared’s tight hole. “I can take it,” Jared turned to pleading, he knew Jensen could hardly resist when he begged. 

“You take what I give you.” Jensen growled out and Jared whimpered, his cock leaking more precum as Jensen’s hidden dominant side continued to make its way to the surface. “You like it when I boss you around?” Jared nodded at Jensen’s honeyed words.

His actions didn’t follow his words, though. Jensen picked up the pace of his fingers just like Jared had begged for. He pushed them deep and curled them before dragging them out and repeating that process. “You’re so tight, baby.” Jensen praised. “Nice and soft… warm… gotta get you ready for something bigger.” 

Jared was loving it, evidently. His hole clenched around Jensen’s slick fingers and his cock twitched and leaked precum like crazy. His lips were parted as he gasped and moaned. His cheeks felt like they were on fire and his belly knotted in arousal. Jensen wasn’t sure how long he would last with Jared looking like that.

“More!” Jared moaned out breathlessly as Jensen’s fingers repeatedly rubbed at the sweet spot inside of him. His thighs shook and his chest rose and fell as he took in deep breaths. “I’m- I’m-“ Jared didn’t have to finish his sentence, Jensen knew what he meant. 

Much to Jared’s dismay, Jensen pulled his fingers out before Jared could find release. Without the attention to his prostate and not being allowed to touch his cock, Jared slowly came down from his peak.

He was a whimpering mess, pleading with Jensen to keep going, to let him cum. Jensen shushed him gently, calming him down until he was breathing normally.

“I hate when you do that.” Jared grumbled out when he fully came down after being so close. 

“Yeah, I know.” Jensen grinned and Jared pouted. “But we both know the benefit.” He licked his lips at the thought. The memories of him edging Jared with his fingers until finally letting him cum filled his mind. Last time they’d done it, Jared nearly passed out from the pleasure of his release. Jensen was eager to see it again, this time with Jared wrapped around his cock.

“You ready?” Jensen’s emerald eyes flicked up to Jared’s face. He hummed in approval when Jared nodded frantically at his question. This time when Jensen grasped the lube, he drizzled it right onto his cock. He wrapped his hand around his own cock and stroked slowly, watching the way Jared needily gazed at him.

Jared spread his legs wider when Jensen kneeled closer between them. Despite his confident, dominating demeanor, Jensen found himself getting nervous as he lined his cock up with Jared’s hole.

He was worried he wouldn’t be able to last, for one. With the way Jared had squeezed his fingers he could only imagine how pleasurable it would feel on his cock for the first time. On the other hand, he was worried he’d hurt Jared. This was something neither of them had done before and he wasn’t exactly small. What if he did it wrong and somehow caused Jared pain? What if Jared didn’t enjoy it?

Jensen tried to push those thoughts from his mind. And with the way Jared canted his hips up and spread his legs even wider for Jensen, it was easy.

Jensen held his breath as he pushed the tip past the tight ring of muscle, trying his very best to be gentle. But Jared seemed to have other ideas. His long, lean legs wrapped around Jensen’s waist and he pulled Jensen closer. 

The amount of lube eased the way as Jared’s sudden movement caused Jensen to slide all the way inside of his tight hole. Jensen exhaled in a way that made it sound like he’d had the wind knocked out of him. The younger boy let out a high pitched moan, his hands slapping against Jensen’s broad shoulders. 

Jared felt like heaven inside and Jensen almost lost it. He held himself deadly still and took deep breaths. In through the nose and out through the mouth. He dug his fingertips into Jared’s naked hips to keep them still.

When that didn’t seem to work, Jensen sank his teeth into his bottom lip and clenched his eyes shut. The sight of Jared naked and blushing beneath him combined with the little whimpers of pleasure that fell from his lips greatly affected Jensen’s will.

Jensen continued to hold himself still, determined to last longer than at least a minute. “You okay?” Jared breathed out, his hand finding Jensen’s heated cheek. The pleasure of Jensen being inside him greatly outweighed the slight pain and Jared’s cock twitched. He could tell Jensen was close so he was careful to not move. They both needed a moment to adjust before they could continue.

“I should be asking you that.” Jensen muttered before groaning. “You feel so good. Too good.” Jared cracked a lazy grin that Jensen couldn’t see. “I just need a minute.” 

When Jensen calmed himself enough that he wouldn’t lose it the second he moved, he opened his eyes. Jared looked up at him with lust filled eyes, blushing cheeks, and parted lips. His brown hair was disheveled and his cock was leaking globs of precum onto his belly. Heat swirled through Jensen, knowing that he was the one who put Jared in this state.

In that moment Jensen came to the conclusion that he'd never see anything as perfect as Jared. 

“You ready?” Jensen asked gently, his soft side for the boy showing as he reached to brush a strand of hair from Jared’s face. 

“Yes.” Jared answered without any hesitation. With one last deep breath, Jensen pulled his hips back, the slick drag of Jared’s ass around his cock made him groan. 

“Fuck.” Jensen cursed at the overwhelming pleasure. Jared seemed to have felt the same way because a drawn out moan left his lips when Jensen pulled out until only the tip remained.

Then he thrust back inside. Jared’s body jolted from the power of Jensen’s movement and both boys groaned. “That feels so good.” Jared gasped out, pulled Jensen down on top of him until their lips touched.

Once Jensen found a steady, rough pace, he didn’t slow down. 

Jensen’s hips were unrelenting as he slammed into Jared. Jared knew if it weren’t for all the extra lube, he’d definitely be split open on Jensen’s thick cock. The thought made his hole clench around Jensen’s length. The older boy took it as a good sign as he thrust in and out, stretching Jared’s hole. 

Jared’s hips bucked down to meet every rough thrust Jensen gave him, he was eager to say the least. It made Jensen bite his lip.

With the edging from before combined with Jensen’s inexperienced yet somehow precise thrusts, Jared found himself getting closer and closer again. He moaned against Jensen’s lips when the older boy captured his once more.

Jared’s body quivered and he sank his fingernails deep into the skin of Jensen’s back, desperate for something to hold onto. The feel of Jensen’s cock thrusting in and out of his tight, lube slicked hole was just too much. 

All of Jared’s self restraint left his body when Jensen’s cock hit his sweet spot over and over and over, unrelenting with pleasure. 

Jensen didn’t stop his thrusts, fucking hard and fast into Jared’s slick entrance. A series of whines and whimpers of pleasure fell from Jared’s lips. Pleasure cascaded over Jared in waves and he felt himself cum, spilling his release between Jensen’s body and his own. 

“Good boy.” Jensen praised, burying his face into Jared’s neck. “So good for coming on just my cock.” Jared gasped out when Jensen bit down on the skin of his neck and sucked.

Everything was so hot, so wet between their bodies, and Jared gasped at the overstimulation. With each of his rough thrusts, Jensen grunted louder and louder against Jared’s neck. One hand lifted Jared thigh around his waist for better access. The other tangled and tugged at the brunette boy’s hair. They both knew Jensen was close to his edge. Jared clenched down tight, wanting Jensen to finish inside of him. 

It was too much for Jensen. He buried himself to the hilt inside of Jared. His hips quivered and his whole body shuddered, his cock twitching as he spilled his seed into Jared’s deflowered ass. His boyfriend’s jaw dropped and his eyes closed tight at the warm sensation filling him. It’s better than either of them could have dreamed of. 

Jensen lifted his head from the crook of Jared’s neck and hovered his face above Jared’s. An almost delirious, pleasure dazed smile crossed Jensen’s pink lips before he planted a wet kiss to Jared’s flushed cheek.

Jensen sat back on his knees and looked between their bodies, admiring the sight. Jared’s heavy cock laid against his cum covered belly and his hole stretched around Jensen’s cock. It was a masterpiece.

One of Jensen’s hands gripped Jared’s hip while the other moved to grasp his cock. Thick globs of cum dripped from Jared’s hole when Jensen pulled out slowly. He groaned at the sight and Jared’s body shuddered as Jensen’s cum spilled down between his cheeks and pooled onto the disheveled blanket below. 

“Oh, fuck.” Jensen purred. He stroked Jared’s hips and gave a comforting squeeze.

“C’mere.” Jared mumbled and held his arms out, which Jensen happily fell into. 

“You cold?” Jensen inquired and Jared nodded as he shifted his sore bottom. “Gimme a second.” Jared frowned at the loss of Jensen’s warmth, but the other boy was quick as he gathered a few blankets from the box. “Here we go.”

He draped the blankets over Jared before crawling under himself. “I should shower.” Jared began to get up, but Jensen grumbled from deep in his chest. Jensen’s strong arms wrapped around Jared’s torso as he turned them onto their sides. 

“You’re such a teddy bear.” Jared teased, pressing himself back against the warmth of Jensen’s naked chest. Jensen felt the stickiness of his own cum on Jared’s ass when he tangled his legs with Jensen’s. Jared felt it too, whimpering as he embraced his little spoon position.

“We still have stuff to unpack.” Jensen muttered as he tucked his head by Jared’s neck, pressing a series of kisses to the hickied skin. 

“Shh,” Jared murmured, already sleepy. “I’m enjoying our anniversary.” Jensen scoffed out a laugh and pressed himself impossibly closer to Jared’s body.

“Well, then,” Jensen uttered softly. “Let’s enjoy the rest of our anniversary then.” Jared hummed in agreement.

They could always unpack their new life tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this story and I’d like to just say thank you all once more. 
> 
> You can always find me on my J2/wincest blog on tumblr @ slut-for-Jared

**Author's Note:**

> This is something totally new that I’ve never done before so please PLEASE tell me what you thought :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @slut-for-jared


End file.
